perjalanan
by Dark dhonih
Summary: naruto adalah anak yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena penyakit mematikan, naruto sekarang tinggal bersama kakeknya yang gila bertarung bagaimana kah kehidupannya selanjutnya dan apakah naruto dapat mengungkap dari penyakit yang mematikan tersebut?
1. Naruto

chapter 1

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

hai semua apa kabar nya ane baru neh dan coba2 bikin fanfic maaf kalau jelek dan mohon bimbingannya kritik dan saran yang membangun dibutuhkan,hehehe, cerita ini gaje jadi gomen jika sulit untuk dimengerti ,, terimakasih jika ada yang mau membaca maaf jika ada yang salah salah kata dan tulisan happy reading minna

summary :

naruto adalah anak yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena penyakit mematikan, naruto sekarang tinggal bersama kakeknya yang gila bertarung bagaimana kah kehidupannya selanjutnya dan apakah naruto dapat mengungkap dari penyakit yang mematikan tersebut?

Naruto yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak ia kecil , ia sekarang tinggal dengan kakeknya yang gila bertarung, setiap hari bocah ini selalu mendapatkan latihan keras oleh kakeknya dengan istirahat yang sangat sedikit, walaupun begitu sang kakek sebenarnya sangat menyayangi cucunya itu. Sang kakek tak pernah mengizinkan cucunya itu melihat dunia luar, setiap kali ingin kabur selalu ketahuan oleh sang kakek. Namun sang kakek sebenarnya melakukan itu semata-mata untuk kepentingan cucunya.

Suatu hari sang kakek tidak ada di rumah, sedangkan cucunya itu sedang asyik berlatih, tiba- tiba ia mendengar suara sautan memanggil dirinya. Ternyata itu adalah sahabatnya yang pertama kali ia dapatkan, Sasuke terkenal pandai dan selalu punya akal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan

"Naruto – Naruto ", sahut temannya itu dari balik pintu

"Oh, ia ada apa ?" jawab Naruto sembari membuka pintu

"Naruto kita ke karnaval yuk", ajak temannya itu sembari membawa tiketnya

"Karnaval? Maaf saya tidak bisa , saya harus berlatih", jawab Naruto dengan tegasnya

"tak apalah Naruto, sekali-kali kita pergi, lagi pula kakekmu tidak ada? Ia gak ?" sahut Sasuke yang terus meSasukeu Naruto

Akhirnya setelah mereka beberapa lama berdiskusi, akhirnya Naruto mau ikut dengan Sasuke. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto keluar rumah, ia pun sangat gembira. Setelah berkemas mereka pergi dengan segera ke karnaval. Ia tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang nanti akan yang lakukan kakek kepadanya.

Suasana karnaval sangat raShion, banyak anak-anak maupun orang tua datang ke sana, semua terlihat sangat gembira tak terkecuali Naruto, inilah pengalaman yang pertama kalinya ia melihat keraShionan. Ia pun dengan riangnya berlari kesana kemari untuk melihat-lihat, banyak sekali permainan, makanan, dll.

"wow, meriah sekali ya , baru kali ini ku melihat banyak orang dengan berbagai raut wajah yang beragam, bagaimana menurutmu ?", sahut Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Yah, seperti biasa, sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin", jawab Sasuke yang agak kecewa "bergembiralah, kau kan yang pertama kali mengajakku ke tempat ini, ayolah", jawab Naruto

"ya sudahlah, kita sudah capek-capek kemari, ayo kita mulai acaranya", seru Sasuke kembali bersemangat

Kedua anak itu sudah tidak lagi berkeluh kesah, mereka memulai acara mereka dengan senyuman, segala jenis perShionnan mereka Shionnkan sampai mereka benar-benar bosan, setelah capai mereka pun beristirahat sejenak. tak sadar ternyata hingga malam mereka bermain.

Ketika hendak mau pulang, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan, mereka pun langsung pergi ketempat suara itu berada. Ternyata seseorang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh laki- laki bertubuh besar dengan tato ditangan kanannya serta bermuka beringas. Mereka ingin merampok orang itu, dengan sigap Naruto dan Sasuke segera menolong orang itu. Naruto mulai menyerang mereka dengan sangat cepat meskipun ia kecil, tetapi ia telah terbiasa hidup dalam pertarungan yang membuat ia dapat mengalahkan para pria bertato tersebut.

Sasuke pun dengan segera menolong orang yang memakai tudung tersebut. Tetapi seorang penjahat itu memanggil temannya yang lain yang berjaga-jaga dari kejauhan. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi mereka pun lari dengan secepat mungkin menghindari amukan dari para perampok itu yang hampir lebih dari dua puluh orang itu.

"Haha, kita berhasil selamat dari kejaran mereka", sahut Sasuke yang terengah-engah

"Benar sekali, untung kita punya kesempatan untuk lari, kalo tidak habislah kita", jawab Naruto

"hhm, kau ini siapa, dan kenapa kau bisa dikejar oleh para pria bertato teresebut", tanya Naruto kepada orang yang bertudung itu

Namun orang bertudung itu pun tidak menjawab, ia pun berlari setelah diselamatkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada mereka berdua. Mereka saling bengong melihat kelakuan orang itu.

"Waduh ini orang tidak tau sopan santun apa, langsung pergi saja", berkatalah Sasuke dengan kesal

"mungkin dia merasa canggung dengan kita, kita kan tidak kenal dia", sahut Naruto dengan tenang

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian mereka alami, namun bagi Naruto hal tersebut merupakan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan bagi dirinya dan mereka pun pulang hampir larut malam, Naruto pun sampai lupa akan kakek yang telah menunggunya.

Sesampainya dirumah kakek bukan Shionn marahnya, ia pun langsung menyuruh Naruto mengepel semua ruangan rumah hanya dengan satu tangan dan berjalan dengan menggunakan tangannya. Hal tersebut dilakukan hingga esok hari, Naruto pun tidak mengeluh karena hukuman ini memang pantas ia dapatkan. Esok harinya setelah ia selesai dengan tugasnya, kakek meminta cucunya untuk menemuinya dikamarnya setelah Naruto selesai sarapan, namun Naruto marasa bingung dengan sikap kakek yang lain dari biasanya.

Tok-tok, Naruto pun mulai mengetuk pintu

"Masuklah cucuku, ada yang mau kakek bicarakan", sahut kakek

Ini pertama kalinya kakek membiarkan cucunya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Terlihat di setiap sisi dinding lukisan –lukisan abstrak, disana terdapat tempat tidur yang sudah lama namun masih terawat, patung- patung menghiasi disetiap sudut kamar, terlihat kakek sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, Naruto pun kemudian mendekati kakeknya, terasa hawa akan kesunyian yang Naruto rasakan di dalam kamar kakek.

"Cu, kemarilah", sahut kakek perlahan

"Ia kek", jawab Naruto

"Ada yang mau kakek sampaikan cu, sebenarnya kamu masih mempunyai saudara, namun saudaramu itu jauh di seberang sana, pergilah kau kesana, kakek sudah tidak mampu lagi menjagamu", sahut kakek tertatih-tatih

"Kenapa kek, apa kakek tidak menyayangi ku lagi, jawab kek?", sahut Naruto

"Bukan begitu, maafkan kakek cu, kakek terserang penyakit mematikan, sekarang kakek tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, berjanjilah cu pergilah kamu setelah berumur 18 tahun ya, ini ada alamat serta surat untuknya dari kakek, selamat tinggal dan jangan lupa gunakan ilmu yang kakek ajarkan selain untuk kebaikan ya cu ", jawab kakeknya

"Baik kek, cucumu ini akan menjalani wasiat kakek", sahut Naruto

Setelah kata-kata terakhir dari kakek, ia pun kemudian meninggal dunia. Naruto berjanji akan menepati janjinya itu dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar untuk mencari penangkal penyakit mematikan itu, sejak saat itu ia pun terus berlatih dan berlatih setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah, kini ia sebatang kara di rumah itu. Ia pun mulai keluar rumah untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya, ia tidak mau menggunakan uang kakek yang di tinggalkan untuknya.

Naruto kini berumur 16 tahun, Naruto pun mulai dapat berinteraksi dengan lingkungan sekitar, Sasuke yang teman sebayanya setelah mendengar kabar ikut prihatin dan ia ikut membantu Naruto untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, mereka melakukan apa saja dan membantu siapa aja, saat matahari mulai terbenam mulai mereka menghentikan kegiatannya.

Suatu hari ada sayembara untuk menjadi panglima di suatu negara, Sasuke yang tergiur pun mengikutinya, namun Naruto tidak mengikutinya karena telah berjanji untuk menemui saudaranya itu. Akhirnya perpisahan itu terjadi, Sasuke yang memenangkan sayembara akan pindah ke negri tersebut.

"Kau yakin akan pindah Sasuke, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu disini", sahut Naruto

"Ini telah menjadi jalan yang ku tempuh , aku telah berjuang keras sampai dapat memenangkan sayembara ini, suatu hari kelak kita akan bertemu kembali, walaupun kita menjadi musuh sekalipun suatu saat nanti,tetapi kau tetap sahabatku", jawab Sasuke

"ya walaupun kita saling membunuh suatu saat nanti , kita akan terus menjadi sahabat, jangan ragu-ragu kawan kalo salah salah satu dari kita ada yang salah, oke", seru Naruto sembari mengangkat tangannya

"ya", jawab Sasuke juga mengangkat tangannya

Setelah salam perpisahan akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan keyakinan suatu saat dapat bertemu kembali. Mereka telah menentukan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing dan melepas semua untuk kemajuan di masa depan.

Semakin lama Naruto semakin dikenal warga sekitar, berkat kebaikan hatinya dan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, semua jurus yang kakek ajarkan telah ia kuasai, Naruto tak lagi malu untuk keluar rumah dan bertemu orang lain, akhirnya 2 tahun setelah itu ia telah mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi mengembara ke rumah saudaranya yang telah ia kumpulkan dari kecil, dan ia pun siap untuk melangkah

"Semua, saya pamit ya, maafkan saya apabila ada kesalahan yang saya perbuat," sahut Naruto kepada masyarakat sekitar

"iya nak, hati- hati ya nak", jawab warga sekitar

"kak nanti kapan- kapan berkunjung kemari ia, lili kan nanti kangen kepada kaka, kaka jangan lupakan lili ya",sahut anak kecil itu

"Yap, kakak tidakkan melupakan lili, kamu harus senyum ya", jawab Naruto

Perjalanan Naruto baru dimulai, ia akan menuju kota seri untuk dapat menuju kota lainnya, kota seri dikenal dengan tingkat kekerasan tinggi di antara daerah lain, sehingga jarang sekali orang berpergian, karena takut melewati daerah tersebut. Sehingga tak banyak orang yang mengetahui dunia luar dan tak tau bagaimana kondisi daerah lain selain daerahnya sendiri. Namun ada orang yang berani untuk pergi ke derah itu dan kabarnya ia tak pernah kembali ke daerah tempat asal tinggalnya.

Kini Naruto telah memulai perjalanannya, ia telah sampai di kota seri. Sama layaknya nama kota itu, semua tampak serupa, baik dari bangunannya, teksturnya, bentuknya, bahkan rumah-rumahnya pun ikut persis sama. Di kota ini merupakan kota yang pertama kali ia singgahi. setelah beberapa saat berjalan ia pun merasa lapar, dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan.

Ia pun mencari tempat makan, sesat kemudian ia melihat anak kecil berlari menghampirinya, dengan bingung Naruto pun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku anak itu, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara kejauhan, mereka mengejar anak itu. Ternyata anak itu si pencuri kecil. Naruto pun ikut mengejarnya ingin mengetahui apa yang di curi anak itu.

Anak itu memang lihai, tidak ada yang dapat menemukan anak itu, akhirnya mereka menghentikan pengejaran. Naruto pun tidak dapat menemukan anak itu. Ia pun kembali mencari tempat makan, setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya ia telah menemukan tempat makan, tanpa ragu-ragu ia pun masuk

"permisi, apakah masih buka tempat makan ini?",tanya Naruto

"oh, ia, warung ini masih buka kak", jawab penjual

"Ng, adik bukannya yang tadi lari-lari ia kan", tanya Naruto sambil mengamati

"ah, bu bu bu kan saya, anda salah orang", jawab anak itu gemetaran

"tak apalah, jujur saja sama kakak, saya bukan orang jahat, janji nggak akan memberitahu siapapun, okeh, sahut Naruto

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, anak kecil itu tidak gemeteran lagi, dan ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan mengapa ia berbuat demikian. Dari kisah anak kecil tersebut, Naruto mulai mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya, Naruto bertekad untuk membantu gadis itu melepaskan kedua orang tuanya yang disekap. Naruto sementara tinggal dikedai gadis kecil itu.

"dik, kakak minta jangan melakukan hal ini lagi ya, kaka akan membantu adik asalkan adik tidak mencuri lagi," sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum

"Benarkah? terima kasih ya kak, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mencuri lagi,"jawab anak kecil itu

"Oh, ia siapa namamu dik," tanya Naruto, kenalkan saya Naruto dari negri seberang.

"nama saya Shion kak, salam kenal kak Naruto, jawab Shion sembari tersenyum manis

Setiap hari Shion tinggal dirumah kakeknya semenjak ayah dan ibunya disekap, namun ia tak terlihat begitu sedih di wajahnya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat didalam kesehariannya. Namun dibalik senyuman gadis itu tersimpan rasa takut dan khawatir akan kedua orang tuanya.

Pada suatu malam, saat malam bulan purnama, angin yang kunjung datang dan binatang–binatang pun tak ada yang bersuara, terasa kesunyian pada malam itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dan jeritan seseorang, Naruto pun terbangun dan mencari dimana suara itu berasal, ternyata Shion lah yang menjerit, ia bermimpi buruk pada malam itu. Raut wajahnya yag begitu ketakutan dan seluruh tubuhnya di basahi oleh keringat, ia pun segera memeluk Naruto yang berada disana.

"kenapa Shion, kau terlihat ketakutan sekali", tanya Naruto

"aku takut kak, aku benar-benar takut", jawab gadis itu gemetaran

"tak apa, ada kaka disini jangan takut, kakak akan menjaga Shion", jawab Naruto

Pada saat itu pula Shion tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Suatu hari ada seseorang pria yang memberitahukan tanaman obat yang mujarab untuk tidur lebih lelap, namun untuk mendapatkannya sungguh sulit.

Tanaman obat itu berada di puncak gunung itu. Namun hal tersebut tak sekalipun membuat Naruto gentar, ia pun berniat untuk mendapatkan tanaman obat tersebut. Keesokan harinya Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, awalnya Shion tidak setuju tetapi Naruto dapat meyakininya bahwa ia pulang dengan selamat. Ia pun bergegas dengan penuh semangat. Namun dalam hati Shion ia merasa firasat yang kurang baik, tapi ia yakin kalau Naruto pulang dengan sehat tanpa ada yang kurang. Kecurigaan Shion makin lama-lama makin menjadi, ia pun merasa aneh mengapa laki-laki yang memberitahukan tempat tanaman obat tersebut tidak meminta sesuatu sebagai imbalannya. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau firasatnya itu salah dan dia tak boleh berprasangka buruk oleh orang itu.

Perjalanan pun dimulai jalan demi jalan telah dilaluinya. Sesampainya disana ternyata tempat yang begitu sepi dari orang-orang dan jauh dari keramaian. Ia pun mendaki gunung itu dengan sangat cepat, akhirnya ia dapat sampai dengan selamat diatas sana. ada satu bunga yang berada dalam mulut gunung tersebut, dengan hati-hati Naruto pun dengan sigap mengambil bunga susah payah, akhirnya Naruto dapat mengambil bunga tersebut. ia pun turun gunung dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Namun sesampainya di bawah, hal yang tak teduga telah menanti dia. Sang perampok bertopeng mulai mengepung Naruto, ia pun tak tau mengapa ia di kepung demikian. akhirnya terjadilah suatu pertarungan, namun Naruto dengan mudahnya melibas mereka. Lalu ia pun mencopot salah satu topeng diantara mereka.

"Hai siapa yang menyuruhmu", tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau, kami hanya dikirimi uang dan surat saja kami tidak tau siapa pengirimnya", jawab perampok itu agak ketakutan

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang yang memberitahukan tanaman obat tersebut, Naruto pun mulai merasa kebingungan ia pun merasa ada yang janggal dalam hal ini, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lagi dan buru-buru untuk kembali pulang.

tbc

sekian dulu chapter pertamanya gomen kalau jelek yau,, ane gak pandai deskripsiin orang atau sebagainya thanks for all :)


	2. menyelamatkan

Chapter 2 Menyelamatkan

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

selamat datang di chapter 2 , terima kasih dah yang mau baca, fik gaje neh yang alur nya gakjelas dan tak menentu, terimakasih dah yang mau ngeriviw dan mau baca, heheh thanks, sekarang ane lanjutin lagi yak, tanpa basaba basi lagi, enjoy it

Happy Reading minna,,

previw

Sesampainya di bawah, hal yang tak teduga telah menanti dia. Sang perampok bertopeng mulai mengepung Naruto, ia pun tak tau mengapa ia di kepung demikian. akhirnya terjadilah suatu pertarungan, namun Naruto dengan mudahnya melibas mereka. Lalu ia pun mencopot salah satu topeng diantara mereka.

"Hai siapa yang menyuruhmu", tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tau, kami hanya dikirimi uang dan surat saja kami tidak tau siapa pengirimnya", jawab perampok itu agak ketakutan 

-perjalanan- 

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang yang memberitahukan tanaman obat tersebut, Naruto pun mulai merasa kebingungan ia pun merasa ada yang janggal dalam hal ini, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lagi dan buru-buru untuk kembali pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata keadaan rumah sudah sangat kacau semuanya berantakan dan hancur tidak karuan Naruto pun kaget dan merasa khawatir. Ia pun mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sesaat kemudian ia pun dikejutan oleh sesuatu ternyata kakek sedang terbaring sekarat dan berlumuran darah.

"Kek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", tanya Naruto dengat sangat khawatir

"kakek diserang orang yang sangat brutal dan berbahaya. Mereka sangat kuat kakek tidak sanggup melawannya, mereka mempunyai tato ditangan kanannya dan ia menculik Shion, nak tolong selamatkan Shion, mereka berada di puri tidak jauh dari sini. Tolong jaga Shion ya," sahut kakek dengan tertatih-tatih

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto meraskan hal seperti mengalami de javu. Ternyata hal tersebut sama halnya dengan kakeknya yang meninggal tahun lalu, Ia pun meras hal ini terulang kembali akhirnya pun ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak bersedih kembali. Akhirnya ia pun bergegas untuk menyelamatkan Shion.

Ia pun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dengan sangat terburu-buru. Sesampainya di sana terlihat bangunan tua yang sangat luas sekali di sana terdapat gerbang yang sangat besar dan sangat tinggi. Dan disana banyak sekali pengawalnya. Dengan sangat hati- hati ia pun menyelinap. Ia mulai beraksi dengan kecepatan yang ia peroleh dari latihan waktu itu. dengan cepat ia mulai bisa melewati gerbang.

Sesampainya di pintu ia berpapasan dengan para penjaga tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung melibas para penjaga tersebut dan ia pun berhasil memasuki puri tersebut. Disana sangat luas sekali banyak sekali barang-barang antik namun kuno tetapi sangat indah menghiasi disetiap dinding maupun ruangan. Ia pun terus mencari dengan mengendap-endap. Disana banyak sekali ruangan dari yang terkecil hingga yang terluas. Dahulu ada saudagar kaya yang membuat tempat ini untuk tempat pesta. Setelah ia meninggal entah kenapa puri ini tidak ada yang meninggali hal tersebut di karenakan adanya isu-isu yang menyebar kalau katanya di daerah tersebut sangatlah anker dan sangat berbahaya. sehingga masyarakat tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. 

Naruto yang merasa kebingungan yang mencari di setiap puri tersebut mulai merasa capek, ternyata puri tersebut kosong hanya ada para pengawalnya saja. Ia pun beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar obrolan para pengawal

"Hei, bosan juga ya, menunggu menjaga puri ini', Sahut pengawal satu

"Ya, namanya juga tugas wajarlah, lagipula bos lama banget ya keluarnya, sahut pengawal

"Ya mereka sedang berburu, biasalah, dasar si bos si maniak perempuan. hahahahaha." jawab pengawal pertama

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa hampir semua rekan kita keluar semua, jangan-jangan tidak ada yang beres", Tanya pengawal 2 kepada rekannya

"Tak tahulah saya tidak mengerti apa yang di inginkan bos", jawab pengawal 1

Setelah mencuri dengar dari para pengawal tersebut Naruto pun berfikir untuk menunggu sejenak, dan ia pun bersembunyi di salah satu kamar, dan ia tak tau apa yang terjadi bila ia bersembunyi di dalam kamar tersebut, ia pun rebahann sejenak dan tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk dan ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu, akhirnya para anggota dan ketua geng tersebut akhirnya pulang, mereka membawa banyak makanan dan beberapa gadis-gadis yang masih belia. Namun Naruto masih tertidur lelap di kamar tersebut dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepulangan geng tersebut. Sesaat ia sedang tertidur tiba-tiba saja ada yang masuk ke kamar yang Naruto singgahi, ia yang tertidur di kolong kamar pun belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun merasa kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada orang selain dia yang berada dalam kamar tersebut, ia pun siap siaga untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk, apabila ketahuan akan menyulitkan baginya untuk menyelinap dalam puri tersebut.

Lalu ia pun keluar dari kolong meja secara perlahan- lahan, ia siap memulai memukul, namun ia sangat kaget bahwasanya seseorang itu seorang gadis muda belia yang sedang mengganti baju. 

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya dan sesaat gadis mulai menyadari kehadiran si Naruto ia pun mulai berteriak, tetapi dengan sigap ia langsung menerjang gadis itu dan membungkam mulutnya.

"ssst, jangan berisik , aku disini tak bermaksud jahat,", sahut aNaruto dengan perlahan

"mmmpmmp nmmp", jawab gadis itu yang masih di dekap oleh Naruto

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku dari mulutmu, tetapi kamu jangan teriak ya, okeh", sahut Naruto kembali 

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya, namun si gadis itu tetap berteriak sehingga orang- orang sekitar mulai berdatangan, Naruto pun tanpa berfikir panjang langsung pergi dari kamar tersebut, ia pun segera menuju dapur, tanpa disengaja ia pun menabrak seorang koki dikerajaan tersebut dan Naruto buru membangunkannya dan segera meminta maaf, setelah beberapa saat kemudian para pengawal mulai berdatangan

Naruto pun dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun sang koki tersebut memanggilnya dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Naruto pun mau di ajak sang koki tersebut ternyata ia mempunyai ruang rahasia dan yang ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Koki tersebut sudah tak terlihat muda kembali, badannya yang mulai agak tua namun masih segar dan masih bersemangat tak seperti orang yang sudah lanjut usia.

Naruto pun masih bingung mengapa koki tersebut yang tahu jalan rahasia yang ada di dalam puri tersebut tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati kehidupan disini.

"Pak, saya mau bertanya, mengapa betah tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini', tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung

"Saya sudah sangat terbiasa disini meskipun orang-orang di sini brutal tapi tak sebrutal yang kau kira, disini sudah saya anggap rumah sendiri'', jawab sang koki

"Apakah anda tidak mempunyai sanak saudara?", tanya Naruto kembali

"Ya saya mempunyai seorang anak, tetapi saya tidak bertemu kembali pada saat itu, namun saya sangat menyayangi keluarga saya, istri saya meninggal karena ia tidak mau melayani bos disini'', jawab koki itu

" Maaf, saya sangat berduka, saya kesini untuk menolong seseorang gadis yang di tangkap oleh orang tersebut, tapi saya bingung telah berputar –putar disini tak pernah saya temukan", sahut Naruto yang merasa kebingungan

"kamu mencari tawanan yang disekap, saya tau tempatnya, namun tempatnya sangat berbahaya dan banyak pengawal yang ada di sana, apakah kamu masih berminat?," tanya sang koki tersebut.

"Sip, saya siap menghadapi rintangan terebut'', jawab Naruto dengan tegas

Namun, hal tersebut membuat Naruto tambah bingung, kenapa orang seperti paman itu mau membantu menemukan tempat tersebut yang katanya jauh beresiko dan penjagaan yang sangat ketat, tetapi ia meyakinkan diri bahwasanya orang tersebut tidaklah berbohong. 

Jalan demi jalan telah dilalui jalan rahasia tersebut hanya terdiri dari anak tangga yang sangat banyak tak tau dimana ujungnya , sang koki tersebut yang menemukannya pertama kali ketika ia mau membuat makanan untuk para perampok wanita tersebut, akhirnya perjalanan terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang diman terdapat pintu kayu yang sudah usang, namun masih kokoh.

Mereka pun masuk, disana merupakan tempat layaknya kamar dan banyak sekali barang-barang serta ada pula lagi pintu lain di dalam kamar tersebut dan juga terdapat kamar kecil yang mungil tetapi masih bisa dipakai, mereka beristirahat sejenak hingga datangnya malam agar mereka dapat leluasa untuk menyelinap.

Naruto kembali terkejut akan foto yang berada di atas kamar koki tersebut disana ada seorang anak kecil yang masih balita dan seorang ibu yang sangat cantik serta koki tersebut ada di sana. Iapun setelah meliahat foto wanita itu langsung teringat akan Shion

"Paman, ini foto paman sama siapa?", tanya Naruto bersemangat sekali

"Oh itu foto pada saat paman masih muda, itu putriku dan wanita cantik itu adalah istriku", jawab sang koki tersebut

'Inikan Shion, berarti paman ayahanda dari Shion yang diculik tahun lalu ya", sahut Naruto yang mulai riang

"Benarkah?, kata orang-orang disini , putriku telah mati, aku pun berfikir untuk apa lagi keluar dari sini", sahut sang koki yang mulai ceria 

Naruto pun mulai menceritakan pengalamannya ketika ia sampai di kota seri dan perjumpaannya pertama kali dengan Shion kemudian menceritakan Shion yang diculik dan di bawa ke puri ini, dan ia juga menceritakan terbunuhnya kakek Shion yang dengan kata lain ayahanda dari paman tersebut, setelah mendengar berita tersebut paman tersebut menjadi agak sedih, usai bercerita mereka pun beristirahat untuk aksi penyelamatan putrinya. Tempat tersebut sangat terlihat anker ketika suasana menjadi sepi barang-barang yang ditaruh sembarang menambah kengeSasuke tempat tersebut, namun tempat tersebut nyaman dan hangat.

Tengah malam pun tiba. Suasana di kamar rahasia tersebut semakin menyeramkan, tak ada satu pun sinar matahari yang masuk, suara angin pun tidak dapat terdengar, setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun terbangun dan ia baru sadar bahwasanya ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rahasia milik paman tersebut, paman tersebut telah bangun terlebih dahulu, ia pun telah mandi dan dan telah siap berkemas dalam aksi penyelamatan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka bersiap untuk beraksi. mereka mulai memasuki ruangan yang ada didalam kamar tersebut, ternyata, didalam kamar tersebut ada anak tangga yang menunjukan jaln turun kebawah, ternyata kamar tersebut sebagai jalan pebghubung dengan satu tempat ketempat yang lain di bawah puri tersebut. Setelah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, kemudian mereka tiba di satu tempat yang mempunyai banyak pintu. Pintu tersebut mengarah ke arah yang berbeda.

"paman, pintunya banyak sekali, yang mana yang harus kita pilih", tanya Naruto seSasukea menggaruk kepalanya

"tidak usah khawatir paman telah menelusuri seluk beluk daerah dan pintu tersebut dan semua aman-aman saja, dan salah satu pintu itu ada pintu keluar", jawab sang paman 

Tak pikir panjang lagi Naruto pun menurut dan mengikuti paman tersebut, sesampainya di ujung pintu paman tidak pernah menduka akan peristiwa seperti ini. Pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut telah ditutup tanpa sengaja oleh para pengawal. Kini mereka terhalan untuk menyelematkan Shion

Naruto pun tidak diam saja. Pintu tersebut pintu tembok yang bisa di geser namun di tutupi oleh para penjaga namun hal tersebut tak membuat Naruto menjadi gentar. Ia pun berusaha utuk mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, dengan sedikit tekhnik yang diajarkan sang kakek ia pun dengan mudah menghancurkan pintu tersebut, namun dengan kejadian tersebut mengakibatkan para pengawal sadar akan kehadiran mereka.

Para penjaga tersebut dengan cepat telah mengepung Naruto dan paman tersebut, namun hal tersebut tak membuat ia kembali mundur dengan memasang kuda-kuda ia siap bertarung, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine dan mengakibatkan seisi puri tersebut menjadi terbangun, hal tersebut membuat keadaan semakin menjadi kacau. Naruto pun tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dengan cepat ia meringkus para penjaga tersebut merebut kunci dan berlari menuju tempat penyekapan.

Disana ternyata banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang disekap, Naruto pun melepaskan mereka semua. Namun Shion tidak ada di antara mereka. Naruto pun kaget, kemudian ada seorang wanita bersanggul dengan baju yang agak lusuh namun masih terlhat manis memberitahukan dimana Shion berada.

Shion sangat terkenal di antara para wanita tersebut hal tersbut dikarenakan ia tahanan yang paling muda di tenpat tersebut. Alhasil Shion berada dikediaman ketua geng tersebut. Dengan segera Naruto pun menuju tempat Shion di sekap. Ia tidak tau bahwa petinggi-petinggi dari geng tersebut mempunyai keahlihan khusus.

"Nak tolong selamatkan anakku, aku akan tetap di sini untuk menyelamatkan para gadis ini keluar dari tempat ini", sahut paman

"Siap paman aku akan membawa kembali Shion dengan selamat", jawab Naruto

Mereka terpisah di tempat tersebut Naruto dengan sangat cepat sampai lantai bawah setelah naik dari bawah tanah, selagi ia ingin naik keatas ia di hadang oleh seseorang dengan tubuh yang sangat kekar dengan wajah yang sangat buruk ia membawa sebilah buah palu yang sangat besar.

Orang itu ingin sekali mengahancurkan Naruto dengan libasan palu yang sangat besar itu. Pertempuran tak dapat di hindari lagi, dengan kecepatan dengan kelincahannya ia dapat menghindar dengan baik, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mau melawan ia ingin cepat sampai sana. Sang orang bertubuh besar itu mulai jengkel ia pun berkata 

"Hai bocah kau sampai kapan menghindari ku terus apakah kau takut denganku?", Sahut orang itu, ku beri satu hal kau tidak akan sampai ke atas bila kau tak mengalahkanku di sana terdapat pintu untuk naik keatas dan untuk membuka pintu tersebut membutuhkan kunci"

"Jadi bila ku mengalahkan mu aku akan bisa mendapatkan kunci itu ya kan?" jawab Naruto

" Tentu saja, tetapi kau memang benar bisa mengalahkanku", sahut kembali orang itu

Akhirnya Naruto mau meladeni orang tersebut dan ia tidak segan-segan lagi karena orang tersebut sangatlah kuat dan mempunyai kekuatan aura yang misterius.

Pertarungan mereka tak dapat di hindarkan lagi, mereka pun akhinya bertarung, pertarungan mereka sangatlah sengit sehingga sampai-sampai ruangan tersebut hancur lebur mereka tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah. mereka bertarung hingga salah satu di antara mereka tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Pada saat sengitnya pertarungan. Tiba-tiba dari atas munculah seseorang yang tiada diduga, orang tersebut ialah sang ketua tersebut. Ia dengan santainya turun diikuti oleh Shion, Naruto pun tak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Pertarungan mereka akhirnya pun selesai. Ketua tersebut mengembalikan Shion secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Ketua mengapa kau biarkan ia mengambil Shion kita", tanya lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah, ini perintah bos atasan, saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. sekarang ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini", jawab ketua tersebut

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi akhirnya Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut, tapi ia masih berkeinginan untuk bertarung dengan kedua orang tersebut yang telah merbut Shion tapi ia juga harus mementingkan keselamatan Shion juga yang kondisinya masih syok

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang dengan selamat tanpa ada yang kurang sedikit pun, sesampainya dirumah ia baru ingat bahwa ia bertemu dengan ayah Shion, ia pun segera memberitahukan kepada Shion, setelah menceritakan hal ter sebut Naruto pun dengan segera kembali ke puri tersebut untuk menyelamatkan sang paman,

Sesampainya disana ternyata disana telah sepi dan tak ada orang dimana pun di puri itu, ia pun mencoba untuk mencari-cari di semua tempat namun tidak ketemu juga. Sesaat sedang mencari tiba-tiba saja ia melihat tulisan

"**AKU TAHU KAU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN SESEORANG, KAMI TELAH MENCULIKNYA DAN MENYEKAPNYA, KALAU KAU INGIN MENYELAMATKANYA MAKA DATANGLAH SEGERA KE GUNUNG 7 MATAHARI"**

Setelah melihat tulisan itu ia pun berfikir sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat besok karna hari sudah mulai malam, dan ia pun tak ingin kembali kerumah Shion, dan ia menginap di puri tersebut.

TBC

dah segitu dulu yak chapter 2nya untuk naruhinanya belum ditampilin dulu, ikutin aja ya, ceritanya harus mengikuti alurnya, yak, thank dah mw baca fic gaje ane , gomen kalo adakata2 yang kurang dimengerti ,,heheheh, arigatou


	3. Gunung 7 matahari

Chapter 3 Gunung 7 Matahari

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Ane balik lagi neh mau update cepat, terimakasih yang dah mau baca dan mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang dan melihat fic gaje ini, ane lanjutin ke capter 3, tak usah banyak cincong langsung aja yak,hehehe

Preview

Sesampainya disana ternyata disana telah sepi dan tak ada orang dimana pun di puri itu, ia pun mencoba untuk mencari-cari di semua tempat namun tidak ketemu juga. Sesaat sedang mencari tiba-tiba saja ia melihat tulisan

"**AKU TAHU KAU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN SESEORANG, KAMI TELAH MENCULIKNYA DAN MENYEKAPNYA, KALAU KAU INGIN MENYELAMATKANYA MAKA DATANGLAH SEGERA KE GUNUNG 7 MATAHARI"**

Setelah melihat tulisan itu ia pun berfikir sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat besok karna hari sudah mulai malam, dan ia pun tak ingin kembali kerumah Shion, dan ia menginap di puri tersebut.

-perjalanan-

Keesokan harinya Naruto yang telah bangun pagi sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke gunung 7 matahari walaupun ia tak tau bahaya apa yang akan menghampirinya. Ia pun dengan segera melakukan perjalanan ke tempat tersebut. Ia pun menelusuri hutan, rawa, lumpur, sungai hingga bertarung dengan hewan buas, namun hal tersebut tak menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya ia telah menemukan gunung tersebut. Disana terdapat menara 7 tingkat, sehingga dinamakan gunung 7 matahari, namun orang-orang pun tidak ada yang tau asal usul menara tersebut. Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto pun dengan segera memasuki tempat angker tersebut.

Menara tersebut mempunyai pintu yang besar berlapis emas dan di sana terdapat dua penjaga yang telah siap menunggu kedatang si Naruto, tanpa basa basi lagi kedua orang tersebut langsung menyerang Naruto, namun dalam hitungan detik pertarungan itu selesai dengan cepatnya, penjaga itu pu memberikan kuncinya kepada Naruto

Naruto telah berada di dasar menara disana terasa dingin sekali, lembab, sunyi sepi gelap, dan tak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat keras menghujam kelantai sehingga lantai tersebut retak, namun tak diketahui apa itu dan dari mana asalnya, Naruto pun yang penasaran mencoba mendekati tempat tersebut, ia tau mungkin itu sebuah jebakan tetapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian terdengar lagi suara yang sangat keras menghujam ke bawah, tetapi berbeda tempat.

Naruto pun mulai kesal seperti ada yang ingin mempermainkannya ia pun mengambil sebuah pecahan lantai tersebut dan melemparkannya ketitik tepat lantai retak, alhasil suara tersebut tak terdengar, sejak saat itu tak ada lagi suara yang menghujam tersebut, dan ia menemukan kunci lagi di serpihan lantai tersebut, ia pun semakin bingung dan tak tau dan apa maksud dari semua ini.

Naruto bergegas mulai naik kelantai tingkat 2, kondisi disana jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, suasanya panas dan mencekam tiba –tiba saja api datang menyebar disegala arah ketika ia hendak ketengah, dengan sigap Naruto menghindari api tersebut , ternyata ditengah tersebut terdapat kunci yang menuju ke ruang selanjutnya, namun setiap kali ke tngah api selalu menjalar tak karuan

"sial ternyata susah juga menerobos ketengah " Naruto pun mulai berfikir

Ia berfikir sejenak dan ia mengamati tempat keluarnya api tersebut. Akhirnya ia mempunyai ide untuk menyumbat selang yang mengeluarkan api itu dengan bajunya.

Alhasil api tersebut tidak lagi tapi ia harus merelakan bajunya itu tersangkut disana sehingga dirinya hanya memakai baju dalam, iya pun merasa kan kedinginan, akhirnya ia dapat melewati hadangan yang bisa dikatakan level 2 tersebut, namun anehnya ia tak bertemu dengan lawan, akhirnya ia terus ke lantaii 3, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa lantai 2 itu hanyalah jebakan belaka untuk mengurangi kemampuan Naruto ternyata ruangan itu sangatlah dingin dan penuh salju Naruto yang telah melepaskan bajunya itu mulai merasakan kedinginan. Ia merasakan dan tubuhnya terasa dan ia sulit untuk bergerak, tapi ia pun tak lagi berfikir tentang dirinya , tapi akhirnya menjadi semngat lagi dengan semangat yang ia pikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan paman

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia pun akhirnya menemukan pintu setelah lama berjalan di padang salju yang sangat dingin tetapi ia tak menyerah, sesampainya di dekat pintu, ternyata ada musuh yang mengadang ia pun sudah bingung harus bagaiman lagi ia sulit untuk berjalan dan sulit bergerak, setelah bebrapa saat kemudian ia pun tak kuat lagi dan ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan iya mulai terjatuh, tetapi ia teringat waktu itu ia sedang berburu babi hutan bersama kakeknya waktu ia masih kecil ia teringat pada ucapan kakeknya

"jangan lah menyerah dalam hal apapun cucuku, karena disetiap kekuatan akan ada kelemahan , dan setiap kelemahan itu pasti ada kelebihan, jadikanlah kelemahanmu itu sebagai kelebihanmu, liatlah disaat ada kesulitan pasti akan ada kesempatan"

Akhirnya Naruto pun bangkit lagi lalu dengan sigap ia mengumpulkan salju dan segera melemparkan ke arah pengawal, pengawal itu pun yang sentak reflek mengusap muka, dengan semangat dan kegesitannya ia pun dengan cepat melucuti pakaian sang pengawal tersebut dan alhasil keadaan pun terbalik sang pengawal yang terlucuti tersebut kehilangan pakaiannya dan ia mulai mersakan kedinginan, ia pun dengan segera mengambil kunci dan siap mulai ke lantai 4

Sesampainya di lantai 4 semua terasa sunyi gelap tak ada yang menerangi sunyi senyap dan tidak ada yang menemani tetapi itu tak membuat Naruto gentar ia pun terus melanjutkan perjalannannya

Dilantai 4 semua terasa gelap gempita ia pun tak tau arah dan harus kemana, ia berjalan terus tanpa arah, seolah-olah tak mempunyai ujung sama sekali, akhirnya ia pun duduk sejenak dan merenung, dan ia mulai mengingat apa yang sering dikatakan oleh kakek,

Apabila kau tersesat dan kau tidak bisa melihat arah dengan baik, cobalah pejamkan matamu sejenak dan tenangkan pikiranmu dan cobalah mencari jalan keluar dengan hati dan pikiranmu yang telah kau fokuskan. Karena setiap perjalanan mu pasti akan selalu ada cahaya yang mengikutinya

Setelah mengingat perkataan kakeknya itu Naruto akhirnya melupakan kegelisahannya, ia pun mulai duduk dan mulai memejamkan matanya, ia mencari pintu keluar dengan mata hatinya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama kemudian mucul lah sosok Sasuke sahabatnya tersebut dan berkata

"hai kawan, kau jangan bingung pilihlah jalanmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu kau pasti akan menemukan jalan itu, so aku tunggu di depan ya

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum kembali ia pun terus melangkah kembali, ia pun berjalan dengan sesuai dengan keinginannya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia menemukan 4 buah pintu yang salah satunya menuju ke tempat yang sebenarnya, tanpa ragu ia memilih satu dari keempat pintu tersebut setelah memilih ia pun memejamkan matanya kembali dan sosok temannya muncul kembali

"Kau telah menemukan pintunya kau hebat kawan", sahut sosok sahabatnya tersebut

"Iya kawan, terima kasih atas bantuannya, sekarang aku akan mulai melaju kembali", jawab Naruto

Akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan mulai melaju ke lantai selanjutnya, sekarang di lantai lima didalam sana terasa nyaman penuh dengan bunga-bunga layaknya di taman , mungkin tempat ini berbeda dari yang lain, seolah-olah tak ada rintangan atau pun sesuatu yang mengganjal dari tempat tersebut, ia pun melangkah memandangi sekitar ia pun tak berkata-kata karena terkesima dengan ruangan yang indah tersebut.

Semua tampak nyata seolah-olah berada di tempat yang dimana terdapat suasana yang selayaknya dunia luar. Setelah berjalan , melihat, memandang dan terkesima suasana tersebut, ia baru sadar ternyata inilah halangannya ia tak boleh terlalu terkesima ia harus mencari jalan keluar untuk dapat pergi ke lantai selanjutnya. Ia pun mencari-cari tapi entah kenapa ia tak dapat menemukan pintu keluar , ia pun beristirahat sejenak karena mulai kelelahan, dia tak terlalu mengerti lantai ruangan semua ini teras sangat sulit

Tak terasa waktu sangat menyengat Naruto pun terasa mengantuk dan ia hampir saja tidur terlelap tetapi ia tia-tiba teringat wajah Shion dan ia melihat senyum di wajah Shion mulai menghilang, dengan sentak ia akhirnya bangun kembali, ia merasa ada yan g salah dalam ruangan ini dan ia mencari – cari dimana letak kesalahan tersebut sehingga ia tak menghiraukan lagi panas yang mulai menyengat walaupun suasana di sana terasa sangat indah dan mempesona.

Ia mencari-cari di setiap daerah lapangan tersebut seolah-olah ruangan tersebut sangat luas dan tidak ada ujungnya. Setelah mencari-cari daerah tersebut ia baru tersadar bahwa daerah tersebut memiliki keadaan yang sama seperti hal de javu. Ia pun mencoba menandai daerah yang telah dilaluinya dan kembali terus berjalan. setelah jalan beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat lagi bekas yang di tandainya itu, ternyata benar bahwasanya daerah tersebut hanya satu ruangan yang berputar-putar akhirnya ia pun diam sejenak dan mukai mengamati di sekitar yang ia telah amati tersebut dan memandang langit – langit alhasil ia melihat bayangan yang mencurigakan seperti bayangan seseorang dengan sigap dan cepat ia menuju bayangan tersebat dan mulai merasakan kalau yang dilihatnya itu benar.

Setelah berada di bayangan tersebut ternyata benar ada seseorang di balik layar yang melakukan rekayasa suasana tersebut

" jadi kau dalang dari semua fenomena di ruangan ini " tanya Naruto

" iiiiiya", jawab tertatih tatih orang tersebut

"Bisa minta tolong gak untuk mengembalikan seperti semula, tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum

"bbbbbbbaik" jawab seseorang tersebut agak ketakuatan

Akhirnya Naruto merasa lega ruangan tersebut kembali seperti semula orang tersebut memberitahukan pintu yang menuju kelantai selanjutnya, ia pun dengan segera dan bersemangat menuju ke lantai 6 tersebut ia tak merasa kelelahan dan ia dapat menikmatinya dengan baik seolah-olah tak ada masalah, setelah naik kelantai 6 ternyata ia bertemu denagan ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin sejauh mata memandang hanya cermin tersebut yang berada di sana ia merasa semakin aneh bila melihat cermin tersebut ternyata dirinya itu telah compang camping tidak karuan.

Lalu ia berjalan menelusuri cermin tersebut tetapi ia tak merasa ada yang mengganjal dari tempat tersebut, ia pun berfikir mungkin ini tempat yang agak membingungkan dan ia coba menelusuri kembali jalan terus tersebut hingga ke ujung rungan tersebut dan tidak ada yang sepertinya mencurigakan, ia mulai memandangi cermin tersebut dan dilihat semakin dilihat semakin terasa jauh, ia pun berfikir ini mungkin yang dapat membuat orang yang di dalamnya ruangan tersebut merasa di dalam cermin.

Setelah menatap lama ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba cermin tersebut mulai berlaku aneh. Cermin-cermin tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya anehnya membuat Naruto terkejut, setelah beberapa saat cermin itu bersinar, tak disangka keluarlah dari sang cermin sang kakek yang sangat dirindukan oleh Naruto.

Sang kakek yang terlihat bugar namun memiliki raut wajah yang berbeda dan seketika ia langsung menyerang Naruto sentak sang Naruto pun terkejut dan tak bisa lagi berkata-kata lagi dan ia pun tak melawan sang kakek yang hendak menyerang dia. Ia hanya terdiam terpaku melihat sang kakek ia pun terus terusan habis-habisan dipukul namun Naruto merasa kalau dirinya tak lagi merasa sakit, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto yang mulai sempoyongan tersebut mencoba untuk bangkit dan tersenyum

Akhirnya ia tak lagi merasakan apa-apa lagi dan Naruto terlungkup tak berdaya lagi, sesaat pingsan tiba-tiba bayangan Shion muncul, ia yang muncul sesaat setelah Naruto jatuh, dan ia pun tersenyum dan seraya berkata,

"aku tunggu ya kak dirumah"

Sentak setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut Shion pun menghilang namun apa daya Naruto yang tak bisa lagi bergerak ia hanya menyesali perbuatanya yang mengabaikan senyuman Shion

Setelah itu, ia kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit kembali dengan segala daya dan upaya ia bertekad untuk bangkit kembali dan tak mau menyerah, sang kakek tersebut pun bergerak kembali yang tadinya sempat tidak bergerak, ternyata ia bergerak dengan melihat adanya suatu gerakan, akhirnya dengan cepat sang kakek itu hendak menyerang Naruto, dan ia pun terlihat tidak berdaya.

Sang kakek siap memukul sambil berlari, sentak Naruto pun diam saja, setelah jarak pandang telah dekat Naruto pun tidak melakukan tidak membalas dan ia ternyat langsung memeluk sang kakek seraya berkata

''Aku sayang sama kakek, jadi izinkan lah aku lewat ya kek", sahut Naruto sambil memeluk sang kakek

Tidak di sangka setelah Naruto memeluk kakek Raut wajah kakek mulai berubah menjadi hangat kembali, tiba-tiba cahaya mulai menyelubungi kakek dan Ia pun mulai menghilang, ia terlihat tersenyum bahagia terlihat di wajahnya, dan akhirnya sang kakek benar-benar telah menghilang setelah memberikan kunci kepada Naruto untuk melaju ke pintu berikutnya, Naruto telah berhasil melewati level 6 dengan hati yang lega karena telah melihat sosok sang kakek

Setelah istrahat sejenak ia pun siap untuk melaju ke tingkat selanjutnya yaitu tingkat teratas, setelah membuka pintu ia menghela nafas, ia pun membuka pintu dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan bekas pukulan sang kakek tersebut masih terasa oleh Naruto, tetapi itu bukan menjadi halangan baginya untuk melaju

tbc

Bagaiman minna seru gak,,heheh,, sori kalo gaje dan pendek, ane berusaha untuk bikin yang baik, neh fic,, heheh, thanks dah mw bac dan mw liat,,, jangan lupa d reviw yak,,hehehe


	4. keluarga

Chapter 4 keluarga

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Halo mina, ane balik lagi neh di chapter 4 dalam chapter ini ada naruhinanya , dan hinatanya ini sedikit agak ooc, ya lebih banyak ya gtu dah, ane gk jago bikin deskripsi orangnya hhehe, maaf ya langsung aja neh cek it dot, tanpa basabasi lagi

Previw

Setelah istrahat sejenak ia pun siap untuk melaju ke tingkat selanjutnya yaitu tingkat teratas, setelah membuka pintu ia menghela nafas, ia pun membuka pintu dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan bekas pukulan sang kakek tersebut masih terasa oleh Naruto, tetapi itu bukan menjadi halangan baginya untuk melaju

-perjalanan-

Pintu paling atas telah terlihat di depan mata, pintu yang sangat indah dilapisi emas dan sangat terlihat sangat mewah. Ia pun membuka pintu dan setelah masuk ternyata ruangan itu sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan ia pun melihat ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan

''**AKU TAHU KAU AKAN DATANG KE TUJUH MATAHARI INI dan AKU TELAH MELIHAT SEMUANYA, AKU TELAH MEMBEBASKAN PAMAN SERTA TELAH KAMI BAWA PULANG KERUMAH,NYA AKU TAU KAU ITU SANGATLAH KUAT dan AKU INGIN BERTARUNG DENGANMU, TAPI TIDAK SEKARANG, AKU TAU KAU LELAH dan BERGERAK PUN SULIT, MAKA AKU PUTUSKAN UNTUK KAU DATANG LUSA KEMBALI KESINI DI LANTAI 7 INI AKAN AKU TUNGGU KEDATANGANMU, BILA KAU TAK DATANG KAMI AKAN MENGHANCURKAN DESA, TERTANDA GAARA''**

Setelah membaca tulisan itu pun ia merasa lega karena sang paman telah dipulangkan dan ia pun bergegas untuk pulang dan bersiap=siap menghadapi lusa, ia pun pulang kembali kerumah Shion

Singat perjalanan ia pun akhirnya telah sampai di rumah Shion, ia tak tau sudah berapa hari ia tidak kembali, sesampainya di sana ia pun mulai dan membuka pintu tiba-tiba ia disambut dengan meriah, ternyata Shion, paman , kakek pun ternyata ada, ternyata kakek belum mati,

''Kakak, selamat datang ya'', sahut Shion dengan riangnya

''Terima kasih ya nak telah membantu keluarga paman'', sahut paman sambil tersenyum

''Eh, kau anak muda kau meninggalkan kakek sendiri'', sahut sang kakek Shion pun sambil mengemplang si Naruto

Naruto pun bingung, dan iapun bertanya '' kenapa kalian tau aku akan pulang hari ini, tapi syukurklah kalau kalian telah kumpul , dan kakek maaf ya keke aku kira kakek tidak terselamatkan dan aku terfokus untuk menyelamatkan Shion, kan sudah ku beri tau warga sekitar, hehehehe''

Shion pun menjawab, '' lah, bukannya kakak yang mengirim surat sebelum datang ke sini, kaka bilang akan pulang hari ini dan baik-baik saja katanya''

''Paman juga berterima kasih banyak telah diselamatkan sehingga keluarga kami kumpul kembali'', sahut paman menimpali

Kak, disurat katanya kakak mau pergi lagi? Mau kemana kak? Tinggalah disini bersama kami, sahut Shion yang terlihat sangat sedih itu

Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia tidak pernah menulis surat kepada keluarga Shion dan sebenarnya ia tidak tau apa-apa dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi bahwa ia akan bertarung lusa, Naruto tidak mau membuat semuanya menjadi khawatir dengannya.

''Ia, kakak harus pergi besok, maaf ya Shion kakak tidak bisa tinggal disini, kapan-kapan kakak akan berkunjung ke kesini lagi ya'', sahut Naruto

Setelah semua bersenang-senang meSasukeakan hari berkumpulnya mereka, Shion ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang pulang dengan babak belur namun enggan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, kekhawatiran Shion semakin menjadi dan Shion mempunyai firasat yang sangat tajam ia dapat merasakan bahaya di sekitarnya atau pun yang mungkin akan terjadi

Hari sebelum pertemuan pun akan dimulai, Naruto yang pamitan dangan keluarga Shion dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ia berniat untuk melakukan latihan di hutan dan tak ingin memberi tahu siapapun.

Naruto yang telah pulih dari kejadian kemarin mulai melakukan latihan, sebelum pergi sang kakeknya Shion memberikan sebuah buku yang dia sendiri tidak mau memberitahukannya, kakeknya Shion hanya meminta untuk di bawa dan dipakai kalau suatu saatnya diperlukan, ia mempunyai insting yang cukup tajam ia tau dapat melihat potensi dari setiap orang yang dilihatnya

Setelah sampai di hutan Naruto yang penasaran mulai membuka buku yang di berikan oleh kakeknya Shion, Ia merasa kalau yang diberikan oleh kakek akan dapat membantunya kelak.

Naruto pun mulai melihat buku tersebut ternyata itu adalah buku novel perjalanan yang dituliskan oleh kakek semasa ia muda, buku itu riwayat sang kakek dalam setiap perjalannya yang ia tempuh dan ia tuangkan dalm sebuah buku, disana terdapt pengalaman kakek yang dari kecil hingga sekarang, setelah melihat lihat isinya sekilas tiba-tiba saja ada secarik kertas jatuh , Naruto pun mengambil dan membuka tulisan tersebut

''**APABILA KAU TELAH MEMBUKA BUKU INI, KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN PENGALAMAN, SECARIK TULISAN INI, BUKU INI MERUPAKAN PERJALANAN KAKEK, SEMUA KAKEK TUANGKAN DISINI SEMOGA BERGUNA KELAK. KAKEK MEMPUNYAI SUATU PERMINTAAN, TOLONG TERUSKAN PERJALANAN BUKU INI DENGAN PERJALANANMU, KAKEK INGIN AGAR BUKU INI DAPAT DAPAT TERUS MENJALANKAN PERJALANANNYA YANG TIDAK BISA KAKEK LANJUTKAN. TOLONG LANJUTKAN PERJALANAN BUKU INI TERIMA KASIH. TERTANDA H****YUUGA**

Naruto yang telah membaca surat tersebut menyanggupi permintaan kakek, buku itu merupakan pengantar perjalanan sang kakek, dan ia menerusakan perjuangan perjalan kakek dengan kehidupannya yang ia akan tulis. Buku tersebut berjudul JOURNEY, dan Naruto akan menjalankan dengan NEW JOURNEY. Setelah itu Naruto segera memulai latihanya sambil sesekali membaca tulisan kakek

Akhirnya Naruto pun berlatih sendiri ternyata di dalam buku itu juga terdapat jurus-jurus baru yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya, mungkin ini merupakan warisan ilmu yang diberikan kakek Shion kepada dirinya, tetapi setiap kali Naruto membaca buku itu ia merasa terharu melihat perjalanan kakek yang begitu hebat dan begitu mengesankan banyak pengalaman –pengalaman yang belum pernah ia dapatkan. Naruto pun segera melatih jurus tersebut dan ia ingin menguasai jurus tersebut, tanpa di sadari malam telah datang dan ia harus beristirahat kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk besok

Naruto pun mulai tertidur, setelah beberapa saat ia mulai tidur terdengar suara aneh yang membuat kaget, seperti ada orang yang datang dan terburu-buru pergi setelah memperhatikan sekitar ia baru sadar bahwa buku kakek tersebut hilang dicuri sseorang ketika ia sedang tidur, dengan segera Naruto mengejar dan mencari dimana orang tersebut melarikan diri lalu dengan segera.

Setelah beberapa lama mengejar akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang telah mencuri buku paman ia sedang berada si pinggir sungai

''Hai kau kembalikan bukuku'' sahut Naruto

''Ini bukan bukumu'', sahut seseorang yang menggunakan tudung tersebut

"Sepertinya aku mengenal tudung itu tapi dimana ya?" sahut Naruto di dalam hati

''Hai, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya'', tanya Naruto

''Aku, tidak tau, ini bukan buku milikmu'', jawab seseorang itu

Akhirnya Naruto tak sabar lagi ia pun dengan cepat mengambil buku dari tangan seseorang itu, sentak seseorang itu kaget dan setelah itu ia jatuh kedalam sungai orang itu pun tak bisa berenang, Naruto yang merasa bersalah merasa tidak enak, ia langsung pergi menyelamatkan orang itu.

Setelah menyelamatkan orang tersebut, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut mirip dengan Shion, ia tak tau mengapa Shion mengikutinya dan merebut buku yang telah diberikan oleh kakeknya itu

''Mengapa kau ada disini Shion?'', tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu

''Shion?, aku bukan Shion, jangan kau panggil aku Shion , asal akau tau itu?'', jawab gadis itu

''Apa maksudmu kau kan Shion, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, katakan padaku Shion'', sahut Naruto kembali

''Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini bukanlah Shion, mengapa kau tetap memanggilku demikian'', jawab gadis itu agak geram

''Kalau begitu kau siapa, dan apa maksudmu mencuri buku ini'', tanya Naruto lagi

''Aku Hinata, aku yang mempunyai buku ini, ini warisan yang di berikan oleh kakekku kau tak berhak memilikinya, kau harus mengerti ini bukan lah milikmu'', jawab gadis itu kembali

''Siapa nama kakekmu?'', Tanya Naruto penasaran

''Nama kakekku adalah HYUUGA, kau harus ingat itu baik-baik", jawab gadis itu dengan tegas

Setelah menengar siapa kakeknya tersebut, Naruto semakin bingung dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, ia mirip sekali dengan Shion, Naruto baru pertama kali melihat orang yang kembar, di tempatnya dahulu ia tak menemukan orang yang mempunyai rupa yang sama persis. Naruto yang pertama kali melihat menjadi bingung dan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, sehingga ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya bahwasanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan kakeknya Shion

''Hei Hinata, aku tau soal kakekmu yang bernama Hiashi itu, aku tau dimana ia sekarang apakah kau mau berjumpa dengannya?'', tanya Naruto yang berusaha membujuk

''Apa maksudmu kau sengaja mengalihkan perhatian ku kan? Dan kemudian kaun mencuri buku ini? " , sahut Hinata yang curiga

''Percayalah padaku, aku mempunyai sesuatu yang mungkin akan kau kenali'', sahut Naruto kembali sembari memberikan kertas tulisan kakek kepada Shion

''Hah? Inikan tulisan kakek, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?'', Tanya gadis itu

''Sudah kubilangkan kan? Kalau aku tau dimana kakekmu itu berada percayalah padaku'', jawab Naruto

Setelah berpikikir sejenak, akhirnya Shion setuju untuk ikut dengan Naruto, akhirnya ia berdua kembali kerumah Shion.

Malam sudah semakin larut malam mulai menampilkan kegeramannya suasana hening mencekam tiada orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka berdua tidak mau berbicara, semua seolah-olah terdiam membisu dalam melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Shion, setelah beberapa saat kemudian sampailah ia dirumah Shion

Naruto pun mengetuk pintu perlahan, setelah beberapa saat terdengar pintu yang mulai dibuka, yang membukakan adalah paman, setelah membukakan pintu, paman terlihat terdiam membisu setelah melihat mereka berdua, tiba tiba saja paman memeluk Hinata, sentak membuat Naruto bingung dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, suasana entah mengapa menjadi hangat, Hinata pun yang bingung tau juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Suasana yang hangat tersebut membuat Naruto teringat kenangan bersama kakek, walaupun kakek sangat keras tetapi sebenarnya ia orang yang penyayang kakek sering memberikan nasihat –nasihat yang Naruto ingat sampai saat ini, ia pun terharu melihat kejadian ini seolah-olah ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakeknya lagi

'' semua lihat siapa yang datang '', teriak sang paman

Beberapa saat kemudian semua keluar, Shion dan kakek pun keluar setelah itu Shion yang melihat Hinata mulai bingung ia merasa melihat kaca adan ia terasa sedang ada berada di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan cermin yang sejauh mata memandang hanya sosok dirinya lah yang terlihat, mereka baru pertama kali melihat sosok yang sama dengan dirinya dari muka, rambut wajah dan anggota tubuh.

Setelah melihat sang kakek Hinata tampak sangat gembira terlihat di wajahnya ia tak menyangka ia dapat bertemu dengan kakeknya yang ia cari-cari selama ini dengan segera Hinata memeluk sang kakek yang telah lama ia rindukan, hal ini membuat Naruto tambah bingung dan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata pun ia hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu

''Haalo cucuku apa kabar sekarang kau telah besar ya'', sahut sang kakek sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata

''Ia dong kek, aku kangen sekali dengan kakek, kakek tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar kepadaku, apakah kakek tidak sayang kepadaku?'', jawab Hinata yang cemberut

''Kakek minta maaf kakek tidak mengabari kamu, oh iya lupa kau ingat ini siapa?'', sahut sang kakek sambil menunjuk kearah Shion

''Tidak tau kek, memang dia siapa? Mengapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ku kek?'', Tanya Hinata kembali

''Ini saudara kembar kamu dan ini adalah ayah kamu'', jawab kakek

''Apa benar kek, aku tidak tau waktu itu aku pergi waktu kecil tidak ingat sama sekali'', jawab Hinata

Akhirnya sang kakek menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahwasanya dulu setelah mereka lahir terjadi sebuah kejadian yang menimpa keluarga mereka, Hinata di bawa sang kakek untuk bersembunyi kemudian Shion bersama kedua orang tuanya, sehingga mereka berdua terpisah dan hidup tidak saling mengetahui, Hinata di asuh oleh sang kakek dan Shion di asuh oleh ayah dan ibunya, sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu

Setelah mendengar cerita itu Hinata yang mempunyai sifat yang tidak sabaran mulai tidak terima apa yang terjadi, mengapa tidak ia yang berada di kedua orang tuanya, sebelum Hinata mulai mengamuk, sang kakek mulai menjelaskan lagi, dulu setelah mereka berpisahan masing-masing beberapa bulan kemudian datanglah kembali gerombolan penjahat yang telah memporak porandakan desa akhirnya sang ayah dan ibu telah diculik sehingga Shion hidup sebatang kara, sehingga kakek harus bolak balik menjaga kalian berdua

''Mengapa kakek pergi meninggalkan aku? Kakek lebih sayang dia dari pada aku?'', tanya Hinata dengan nada yang agak geram

Kemudian sang kakek menjelaskan kembali, "pada waktu itu kakek setelah berkunjung kerumah Hinata, kakek berencana untuk kerumah Shion, maafkan kakek karena waktu itu daerah sudah semakin mencekam dirumah Shion, akhirnya kami pindah dari tempat itu dan akhirnya sampailah disini, maafkan kakek karena kakek lupa jalan menuju ketempat kamu Hinata, kakek sudah berusaha untuk mengingatnya, dan kakek mencoba mencari tetapi kakek tidak ingat, maafkan kakek''

''Oh. Kalau begitu mengapa mereka berdua bertempat tinggal ditempat yang sama kek, jadinya kan kakek tidak harus bolak balik jadinya'', tanya Naruto yang penasaran

''Itu, tidak bisa, jawab kakek, karena apabila ada yang tinggal dalam satu tempat dalam wilayah ini dianggap sangat tabu, sehingga tidak dapat hidup satu atap, dan juga setiap ada yang tertangkap ada yang satu atap bersama maka menjadi sesuatu yang dianggap pelanggaran dan mempunyai sangsi, akan dihukum sangat berat, itulah yang di lakukan oleh para kriminal di daerah tersebut kakek juga tidak tau mengapa, setiap ada yang lahir kembar maka salah satu akan dibunuh atau kedua-duanya akan dibunuh, kakek tidak mengerti demikiannya''

Setelah mendengar penjelasan kakek, Hinata menjadi mengerti dan mulai bisa menerima keadaan dan ternyata ia telah mempunyai keluarga, ia sangat bahagia dan dapt bisa tersenyum kembali, Hinata akhirnya memberikan kembali buku pemberian kakek kepada Naruto dan setelah itu pun pamitan dan kembali ke hutan

Naruto yang tidak tau apa itu keluarga akhirnya merasakan apa itu kehangatan yang ada dalam sebuah keluarga, ia menjadi rindu dengan sosok kakek yang selama ini menjadi panutan dirinya, ia belajar semua dari kakeknya, dan ia tak tau menahu soal keluarga sesungguhnya, setelah melihat keluarga Shion ia menjadi tau apa itu keluarga.

Tbc

Gimana neh chapter 4nya, heheh,, sory kalo jelek ya, naruhinanya agak sedikit, heheh, thanks dah mw baca yak, jgn lupa review yak,heheheh arigatou


	5. Pertarungan

Chapter 5 pertarungan

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hallo, minna aku kembali update cepat neh dalam chapter ini ane lakukan ada adegan pertarungan, hehe, terimakasih sebelumnya yang Udah mau baca dan ngeriview,hehehe langsung aja ya, tanpa basa basi

Preview chapter sebelumnya

Naruto yang tidak tau apa itu keluarga akhirnya merasakan apa itu kehangatan yang ada dalam sebuah keluarga, ia menjadi rindu dengan sosok kakek yang selama ini menjadi panutan dirinya, ia belajar semua dari kakeknya, dan ia tak tau menahu soal keluarga sesungguhnya, setelah melihat keluarga Shion ia menjadi tau apa itu keluarga.

-perjalanan-

Naruto kini melanjutkan latihan kembali yang tertunda, hari sudah semakin pagi dan ia masih melakukan latihan ringan guna mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Gaara, ia merasa ini bukan suatu yang aneh, ia harus serius dan fokus agar bisa menang apabila ia lengah sedikit saja mungkin akan menjadi suatu yang sangat membahayakan. Setelah itu ia istirahat sejenak dan akan menuju ke gunung tujuh matahari pada waktu siang hari.

Matahari telah menampilkan sinarnya, seolah-olah menandakan semua aktivitas kembali dijalankan, burung-burung pun benyanyi bersiulan menyambut datangnya pagi yang nampak cerah langit yang terlihat jernih, awan yang tiada menutupi langit sebuah pemandangan langit yang indah dan tenang, serta udara yang merasuk menyejukan hati

Naruto yang telah bangun dan mengamati indahnya dunia mulai tersenyum dan mulai untuk bersiap untuk ke gunung tujuh matahari, ia telah mandi dan telah sarapan dengan berburu ikan, semua ia jalani dengan senyuman.

Waktu telah menandakan Naruto harus segera berangkat, ia pun mulai berjalan tiba-tiba sesaat setelah keluar dari hutan ia tak menyangka apa yang ada di hadapannya, ternyata keluarga telah berada di hadapan Naruto,

''Mengapa kalian disini'', tanya Naruto

''Kakak, kami tau kau akan menuju ke gunung tujuh matahari, jawab Shion

''Hahaha, santai saja nak, kami disini tidak atau bukan ingin menghalangimu, kami disini semua mendukung apa yang akan kau perbuat, kau telah menyelamatkan keluarga kami, terima kasih'', sahut paman menimpali

''Ingat jangan kau lupa tulis ya pengalamanmu ke dalam buku itu, hehehe'', sahut kakek sambil tertawa

''Aku harap kau bisa keluar kembali dengan keadaan sehat, jaga kesehatanmu'', sahut Hinata yang agak malu-malu

Setelah semua memberikan semangat, Naruto pun menjadi lega, ia tak menyangka keluarga Shion akan datang hal ini sangat memberikan motivasi yang lebih kepadanya, ia menjadi sangat senang bahwa ada yang menunggunya ketika ia pulang hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi dirinya, setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Shion, Naruto pun segera berangkat ketempat tersebut.

Hari sudah semakin siang semua tampak terlihat sunyi dan senyap, tiada sesuatu yang terlihat ramai seperti biasa seolah-olah suasana menjadi terasa mencekam, setelah berjalan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun telah sampai di gunung tujuh matahari tersebut, terlihat ada kedua pengawal yang telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto pun diantar oleh kedua pengawal penjaga pintu gerbang tersebut ternyata di tempat itu terdapat ruang rahasia yang yang dapt menuju ketempat paling atas dengan sangat cepat, bukan yang hal aneh bila mereka dapat lebih cepat naik keatas dari pada menaiki tangga yang normal.

Akhirnya ia telah sampai di tempat paling atas yaitu lantai tujuh, ia pun membuka pintu perlahan, bunyi mendecit pintu membuat suasana menjadi tambah mencekam, ia pun perlahan masuk

''Kau telah sampai Naruto'', sahut seseorang

''ia aku telah datang kesini dan siap untuk bertarung denganmu,'' jawab Naruto

''kau tau resiko apa yang kau hadapi saat ini?, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dengan biasa atau keluar dengan hidup-hidup apa kau siap?'', tanya seseorang itu

''oke, aku siap, mengapa kau menyakan hal itu kau terlalu baik bila mengkhawatirkan lawanmu'', jawab Naruto

''bukan aku yang akan jadi lawanmu kau harus mengalahkan kanan tangan ku terlebih dahulu'', jawab seseorang itu

Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang itu tiba-tiba datanglah orang tersebut yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto, ternyata seseorang itu adalah orang yang waktu itu pernah bertarung dengan Naruto waktu di puri, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun orang itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan palunya. Pertarungan dengan orang itu pun dimulai, dengan cepat orang tersebut melakukan serangan bertubi tubi ia melangsungkan serangan dengan tenang Naruto pun menghindarinya.

Sesekali juga Naruto melangsungkan Serangan dengan segenap kekuatan ia mencoba melawan namun apa daya Naruto kesulitan dengan musuh yang sangat besar tubuhnya itu dan ia membawa senjata sedangkan ia hanya bertangan kosong, sambil melakukan pertarungan ia melihat sekeliling dan ia pun melihat ada sebilah pedang berada disana, lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengambil pedang tersebut dan pertarungan menjadi lebih seimbang, namun ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan senjata saat bertarung yang terbisa dengan tangan kosong.

''Akhirnya kau menggunakan senjata juga, kau lihat tiada akan ada yang berubah sekalipun dalam pertarungan ini'', sahut orang itu

''Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti apakah kau sanggup mengimbangi kecepatanku, oh iya, siapa nama mu?'', jawab Naruto

''Kau ingin tau namaku? kalahkan kau terlebih dahulu baru ku akan memberi tahukan siapa namaku,, hahahaha", sahut orang tersebut

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan kembali, Naruto yang belum terbiasa bertarung dengan senjata mulai terbiasa, ia pun semakin cekatan dalam melakukan serangan maupun bertahan, seranagan yang membabi buta di lancarkan oleh orang itu seolah-olah pertarungan yang sangat keras ini menjadi sangat brutal.

Pertarungan semakin sangat seru mereka langsung menyerang baku hantam dengan secara cepat dan powerful mereka perlihatkan, sehingga ruangan lantai tujuh ini menjadi berantakan tidak karuan, Naruto yang menyerang dengan pedangnya terlihat lebih fleksibel sehingga ia terlihat sangat luwes dan gesit sedangkan orang berpalu tersebut lebih meningkatkan volume serangannya, sangat berbeda karakter dari kedua pertarung ini.

Naruto meluncurkan jurus yang diterimanya dari kakek yaitu jurus tendangan memutar 180 derajat, tendangan ini merupakan tendangan yang agak sulit yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi ditambah lagi ia yang sedang memegang pedang ia berencana menggabungkan kedua jurus tersebut, ia pun mulai melakukan serangan orang yang bertubuh besar itu melakukan gerakan kesamping secara cepat dengan melangsungkan serangan secara vertikal ia mencoba menyerang sisi kiri Naruto. Mengetahui hal tersebut Naruto dengan kecepatannya menggeser kaki kirinya hingga menyamping dan menaruh pedang di depan sehingga bentokan tak dapt lagi dihindarkan, setelah mendekati jarak 30 cm sangat dekat ia dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya sehingga menepis palu hingga jatuh dengan cepat beberapa detik saja Naruto melakukan serangan tendangan 180 derajat sehingga mengenai dagu orang tersebut dan ia terpental jatuh kelantai.

Jurus yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto berhasil sentak membuat orang bertubuh besar tersebut geram, ia pun melepaskan jubah yang ia kenakan, Naruto yang bersiap siaga berfikir ada yang aneh dengan jurus ini, aura ruangan menjadi aneh selepas orang tersebut melepas jubah

''Kau tau mengapa aku terus memakai jubah ini walaupun dalam keadaan panas sekalipun?, ini bukan mantel sembarangan ini adalah mantel yang menyegel kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya'', sahut orang itu mengeluarkan aura yang misterius

''Mengapa kau tidak melepasnya dari tadi apakah kau terlalu meremehkan aku?'', tanya Naruto

''Aku tidak menganggap remeh musuh-musuhku terlebih lagi kau, aku tak akan segan-segan sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin memperlihatkan wujud ini kepadamu'', jawab orang tersebut

Ada keanehan yang terpancarkan dari orang tersebut tubuhnya mulai menghitam dan terlihat wajahnya menjadi bercak-bercak hitam dan tubuhnya menjadi mengecil hingga seukuran dengan Naruto.

Terlintas terlihat ada tato ditubuhnya orang itu mengingatkan ia pada waktu ia dengan Sasuke bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki satu tato, tapi ini lain, tato orang tersebut memiliki empat buah dan memiliki tato yang sangat besar, ia berfikir bahwa ia ada kaitannya dengan orang yang ia temui waktu itu atau mungkin ia adalah satu organisasi.

Orang tersebut menjadi berubah sangat drastis tubuhnya diselimuti kegelapan. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah di hadapan Naruto sentak ia sangat kaget dari jarak yang sangat jauh dan ia seperti melakukan teleport orang itu langsung menyentil Naruto dan efeknya Naruto terpental jauh terasa seperti di pukul beberapa kali, kekuatannya menjadi luar biasa kecepatan, kekuatannya bertambah, Naruto yang belum sempat bangun tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada didekatnya ia pun ditarik dengan segera dengan dilemparkan, Naruto yang terkapar merasakan sangat sakit, inilah kekuatan yang sangat hebat ditunjukkan oleh orang tersebut.

''Hahaha, kau lihat seberapa hebatnya diriku seberapa kuatnya diriku?, kau tidak akan bisa melawan diriku'', sahut orang tersebut

"Mengapa kau bisa menjadi demikian?, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu, wujud dan kekuatanmu juga sangat berubah", tanya Naruto

"Hahaha, kau ingin tau ?, akan ku beri tau setelah kau bisa mengalahkanku, itu juga kalau pun bisa ", jawab orang tersebut

Kekuatan itu benar-benar sangat hebat dan auranya sangat tajam dikeluarkan dari diri orang.

Susah payah Naruto pun bangkit ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menghadapi orang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan buku yang dari kakek, kemudian buku itu terbuka, tertulis tulisan kakek

**DALAM PERJALANANKU AKU MENEMUI ORANG-ORANG YANG SANGAT HEBAT, MEREKA MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN YANG LUAR BIASA, AKU SEMPAT BERTARUNG DENGAN SESEORANG YANG SANGAT KUAT DAN AKU KALAH, KEMUDIAN AKU BERTANYA, "MENGAPA KAU BISA MENJADI KUAT APAKAH ADA CARA YANG INSTANT? KEMUDIAN ORANG KUAT ITU MENJAWAB KEKUATAN YANG SEBENARNYA DI DAPAT DENGAN APA YANG KAU USAHAKAN DAN PANDAI-PANDAILAH MELIHAT TITIK KELEMAHAN, KARENA SETIAP KEKUATAN AKAN MEMPUNYAI SUATU TITIK KELEMAHAN YANG SADAR ATAU TIDAK SADAR AKAN DIMILIKI SETIAP ORANG DAN SEBISA MUNGKIN JADIKAN ITU MENJADI KESEMPATANMU**

Setelah melihat tulisan kakek hyuuga ia menjadi lebih semangat dan ia mulai memejamkan mata kembali dan fokus dan konsentrasi ia mulai membayangkan gerak gerik orang tersebut, ternyata ada yang aneh dari gerakan orang tersebut, orang tersebut hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan juga tatonya tersebut berada ditangan kanan, mungkin tato itu sumber dari kekuatannya atau yang bermasalah dengan tangan kirinya atau mungkin kekuatan orang tersebut mempunyai efek samping.

Selesai menganalisa akhirnya ia untuk memutuskan untuk menyerang bagian kiri orang itu, dengan menggunakan jurus pedang tangan level 1, pertarungan pun dimulai kembali dengan sekuat tenaga ia bangkit kembali dan memulai dengan semangat. Naruto mempercayai kecepatan yang ia latih sejak kecil tidak akan kalah dengan kekuatan yang di capai dengan instant, ia pun memulai serangan dengan kuda-kuda bertahan, seperti yang sebelumnya orang tersebut menggunakan kecepatannya dan sudah berada didepan Naruto, dengan menggunakan secara cepat Naruto pun menggunakan pedang tangan kiri mencoba menebas tangan kiri orang tersebut sentak orang tersebut menangkisnya dengan tangan kanan lalu dengan cepat Naruto menebas leher orang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan power penuh Naruto akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan orang itu dengan sekali tebasan dengan pedang tangan level 1.

Tbc

Gimana minna seru gak ,, pertarungannya seru gak,,heheh. Sori kalau gak seru, ane bikin supaya semenarik mungkin, thanks yang dah mau baca yak,heheh, sori kalo pendek yaw..hehehe

Jangan lupa d review yak,,heheheh... arigatouo


	6. Tato dan Penyakit Mematikan

Chapter 6 Tato dan Penyakit Mematikan

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hai minna, ane datang lagi neh , update cepat mumpung d rumah temen bisa ngenet, wkwkw, seprti biasa anae bilang kalau fic ini gaje dan banyak kesalahan,,hehe tetapi makasih yang bersedia berkunjung kesini,, langsung aja dah kita lanjut ke chapter berikutnya , happy reading minna

Previw

Naruto pun menggunakan pedang tangan kiri mencoba menebas tangan kiri orang tersebut sentak orang tersebut menangkisnya dengan tangan kanan lalu dengan cepat Naruto menebas leher orang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan power penuh Naruto akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkan orang itu dengan sekali tebasan dengan pedang tangan level 1.

-perjalanan-

Orang itu pun terjatuh dan ia tak bergerak beberapa detik dan akhirnya sempat bangun lagi, ternyata pedang tangan Naruto itu sangat terasa bagi orang itu, orang tersebut tambah murka ia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya dan ia pun melakuakan setengah membungkuk dan melakukan sesuatu yanga aneh ia mengeluarkan aura yang lebih tajam dan sangat mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja suasana semakin tambah mengerikan, setelah mengumpulkan aura tiba-tiba saja tato ditangan kanannnya mualai muncul bertambah menjadi 6 buah, dan kekuatannya pun berubah dan wujudnya pun berubah ia tak lagi seperti manusia biasa tadi yang hanya wajah yang bercak hitam mulai berwana kehitaman dan sekujur tubuhnya tumbuh bercak-bercak hitam, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnaya terjadi, orang itu tumbuh menjadi agak mengerikan rambutnya yang tadinya pendek tiba-tiba saja tumbuh lebat berwana kehitaman.

Setelah rambutnya itu mulai tumbuh panjang tiba –tiba ada keanehan yang muncul dari orang itu, orang tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari sekujur tubuhnya seolah-olah kekuatan itu tak bisa ia bendung , rambutnya pun berhenti dan orang tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya, lalu kemudian ia bercak bercak itu berubah menjadi merah darah, orang tersebut pun teriak kesakitan. Aura gelapnya tiba-tiba sirna dan becak merah tersebut menghilang berserta tatonya dan ia kembali ke wujudnya yang semula dengan penuh dengan luka.

Orang tersebut pun memanggil Naruto untuk datang menghampirinya, dan ia pun berkata

"Ke sinilah Naruto", sahut orang itu

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu", tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah mencapai batas, sahut orang itu, dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pertandingan ini aku sudah kalah dari mu, aku ingin memberikan jubahku ini kepadamu tolong kau jaga baik-baik jubah ini ya, oh iya aku mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya, namaku adalah juugo aku sekarang akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebenarnya…"

Tiba-tiba saja ketua itu membunuh anak buahnya sendiri tanpa belas kasihan, Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung marah dan hendak memukul ketua tersebut dengan santainya ia menepisnya. kemudian ia membuka bajunya dan menunjukan tatonya yang mempunyai 8 tato dan lebih besar dari punya giant, dan mempunyai warna agak berbeda.

Naruto sentak kaget setelah melihat tato tersebut, tato yang sama namun berbeda warna tersebut ukurannya agak sedikit besar namun ia tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda wujudnya berubah seolah-olah ia telah menguasai kekuatannya itu dan Naruto masih bingung dengan maksud dari tato tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja orang tersebut berdiri di sebelah kursi yang sangat besar kemudian ia akan dengan mengguanakan hanya satu tangan dan tiba- tiba tangan yang satunya mengeluarakan api membakar kursi itu hingga habis.

Ketua itu pun hanya tersenyum ia kembali menghampiri Naruto, dan ia pun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebagai hadiah karena telah mengalahkan anak buahnya itu

''Kau telah mengalahkan anak buahku yang paling kuat aku akan memberi pengalaman atau menjelaskan arti dari tato ini, tato ini merupakan hasil dari sebuah eksperimen suatu lembaga penelitian yang berada jauh dari pulau ini, mereka mengembangkan dan membuat sebuah suatu reaksi kimia dengan harapan mampu membantu manusia kelak, tapi ada satu profesor yang membelot dan tiada yang tau yang lain pun tidak tau apa dan kenapa ia bisa begitu sehingga ia mencuri rumusan reaksi kimia yang telah dibuat bersama dan kabarnya ia mengembangkan sendiri menjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan yang dapat menambah kekuatan dan bersatu dengan alam'', ujar ketua itu

''Bersatu dengan alam maksudmu?'', Tanya Naruto heran

''Kau lihat tadi aku mengeluarkan api? Ia itu maksudnya bersatu dengan alam tapi aku tidak hanya menguasai satu elemen saja tetapi aku mempunyai 3 elemen baik yang digunakan secara terpisah maupun dikombinasikan, seorang yang telah kena reaksi kimia tersebut atau telah dimasukan cairan itu akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen alam yaitu api, air,udara, tanah, petir, tumbuhan atau pohon, cahaya, kegelapan, emas, perak, perak atau pun metal namun tidak sedikit yang tidak dapat menguasainya. Tato ini sebagai level atau tanda kau telah terinveksi suatu kimia tersebut, yang seperti kau tau setiap tato mempunyai tingkatan masing-masing aku misalnya yang berada di tingkat delapan, yang merupakan tingkat yang masih awal dalam tingkat penguasaan alam adalah mulai dari tingkat 6, tingkat 1 sampai 4 hanya untuk tingkat kekuatan tubuh baik kecepatan, power, dll, tingkat lima adalah transisi dan setiap level atas akan terus bertambah dan warnaya akan terus bertambah sehingga level 12 dan apabila telah dapat mengusai level 12 akan masuk level yang tertinggi yaitu hitam dan putih, tapi kau tau tidak banyak yang kuat yang untuk mengusai kekuatan yang sangat hebat ini, seperti halnya juugo yang tidak kuat menahan beban kekuatan yang sungguh kuat tersebut sehingga tubuhnya hancur dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, oh iya siapapun yang kalah dalam pertarungan pemilik tato ia akan mati dan tubuhnya akan terbakar hingga habis", jawab ketua tersebut

Tabel proses antar level

•level 1 masa penyesuaian

•level 2 masa perkembangan kekuatan fisik

•level 3 perkembangan kecepatan

•level 4 perkembangan antara keduanya

•lvel 5 transisi ke pengendalian elemen

•level 6 pemilihan elemen awal+ pekembangan kekuatan

•level 7 sampai dengan 9 perkembangan kekuatan dan penambahan elemen

•level 10 sampai level 12 penggabungan kekuatan dan elemen

•diatas level 12 yaitu dark dan light 

"Apa kau tau tentang penyakit mematikan?", Tanya Naruto lagi

''Oh, penyakit mematikan ya, itu efek yang muncul dari seseorang yang telah terinfeksi tetapi tubuhnya tidak mampu menguasainya, hal tersebut seperti halnya bom waktu yang seakan-akan dapat meledak kapan saja, oh iya aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu, kau sangat kuat dan aku ingin bertarung denganmu tetapi tidak saat sekarang, saat ini kau tak bisa mengimbangiku, oh iya aku mau pergi dari kota ini ada kota yang ku ingin kunjungi semoga bila kita bertemu kembali kau sudah semakin kuat'', ujar sang ketua

Lalu sang ketua memberikan zat kimia itu kepada Naruto, lalu kemudian Naruto merasa sangat kesakitan seolah-olah tubuhnya terbakar ketua itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan ia berkata jangan mati sambil tersenyum.

Naruto sedang berjuang untuk dapat menguasai dirinya. Malam telah menunjukan kehadirannya akhirnya setelah berkelut dengan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan akhirnya Naruto mampu menguasai dirinya. Tiba-tiba muncul lambang tato yang berwarna putih di lengan kanan Naruto ia pun mengenakan jubah yang di berikan oleh juugo. Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan gunung 7 matahari. Naruto menjadi tau penyebab dari penyakit mematikan tersebut.

Kini Naruto menjadi salah satu orang yang menggunakan tato ia pun merasa kesal atas apa yang diperbuat ketua tersebut, tetapi Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya ia malah teringat oleh buku kakeknya Shion yang telah menyelamatkannya, ia pun membuka buku dan membacanya kembali beberapa halaman telah ia baca, tiba- tiba setelah membaca halaman yang selanjutnya ia melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh kakek persis menyerupai tato dan Naruto pun mencoba mencocokan dengan tato miliknya.

Alhasil tato itu mirip dan sangat mirip dengan kata lain gambar yang dbuat kakek merupakan tato tersebut kemudian dengan demikian kakek mengetahui dan pernah bertemu orang yang telah mempunyai tato tersebut, ternyata tato tersebut telah lama sejak kakek masih muda, setelah melakukan praduga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Shion kembali dan menanyakan kepada sang kakek.

Perjalanan kembali kerumah Shion, Naruto melewati hutan dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat ada sekumpulan hewan buas sedang melahap mangsanya, sentak hewan buas itu pun terusik merasakan kehadirannya Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiaan dari mangsa menuju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat para hewan buas pun menyerang, Naruto pun juga bersiap- siap untuk melawan hawan buas itu dengan secara gerombolan melakukan serangan secara bersama-sama lalu dengan gerakan yang biasa yang ia lakukan sangat cepat yang menghindar dengan tenangnya.

Setelah menghindar Naruto merasa bingung ia telah berada di luar hutan padahal tadi ia berada ditengah-tengah dan hampir sampai pada ujung hutan tersebut, ia merasa menghindar dengan cara biasa tetapi seolah- olah ia melakukan teleport dan tiba-tiba saja tato itu menyala dan agak membesar dan mulai berubah warna agak gelap ia baru ingat bahwa tato yang berisikan reaksi kimia tersebut dapat meningkatkan kekuatan fisik.

Naruto pun telah menjadi level satu dalam tato tersebut dan ia menjadi kekuatan yang dimilki menjadi bertambah, ia yang dahulu telah terlatih dan mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat baik diatas rata-rata orang biasa ditambah dengan kekuatan dari reaksi kimia tersebut menjadikan ia mempunyai kecepatan yang melebihi batas normal dan kecepatannya itu bila disamakan dengan pemilik tato lainnya sama halnya kecepatannya dengan juugo yang berlevel 4 sedangkan Naruto baru berlevel satu hal tersebut menjadikan Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan rata-rata pengguna tato.

Naruto ingin mencoba melakukan suatu hal yang baru, ia mencoba melakukan suatu yang sangat sulit dilakukan oleh orang biasa yaitu perpindahan dengan sangat cepat atau dengan kata lain teleport. Ia pun mulai konsentrasi dan membayangkan bahwa ia sudah ada di ujung hutan ini ia kemudian bergerak dengan kecepatan yang ia latih dengan dari reaksi kimia alhasil Naruto berhasil berpindah dari depan hutan tetapi berpindah ketengah hutan membelakangi hewan buas tadi, ternyata kekuatan teleportnya masih mempunyai jarak atau range tidak terlalu luas. Para hewan pun bingung dan entah kenapa tidak menyerang setelah bebapa detik kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam hewan buas itu pun mulai melancarkan serangan kembali dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat Naruto terpaksa bertarung dengan hewan buas tersebut. Ia pun melakukan tekhnik menghindar dengan menggunakan kecepatan seminimal mungkin sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan para hewan buas tersebut. Naruto pun menyerang hewan tersebut dengan sekali pukulan saja hewan tersebut langsung terpental sangat jauh dan tidak sadarkan diri melihat temannya yang terkapar tersebut membuat para hewan buas berlari terbirit-birit.

kekuatan Naruto juga bertambah selain kecepatan kekuatan serangannya pun bertambah dengan sangat drastis, hal tersebut membuat Naruto harus hati-hati dalam mengontrol emosinya dan kekuatan nya agar tidak melukai sekitarnya. Ia pun kembali ke perjalanannya.

TBC

Akhirnya fic chapter 6 neh,heheh, terimakasih yang dah bersedia berkunjung dan mau membaca, adan meriview, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam kata-kata maupun ceritanya yang gaje heheh, arigatou ,


	7. Mimpi dan Kakek

Chapter 7 Mimpi dan kakek

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

haha, udah chapter 7 aja neh, ngebut ane bikiknnya,wkwkw,,haha,, sori kalao ceritanya tambah ngaco,heheh, yaudahlah langsung aja kita liat kelanjutannya cek it dot..

previw

kekuatan Naruto juga bertambah selain kecepatan kekuatan serangannya pun bertambah dengan sangat drastis, hal tersebut membuat Naruto harus hati-hati dalam mengontrol emosinya dan kekuatan nya agar tidak melukai sekitarnya. Ia pun kembali ke perjalanannya.

-perjalanan-

Hari sudah semakin gelap, semua tampak sunyi langit pun terasa tenang tapi sangat indah bertaburan bintang di dampingi bulan yang sangat indah menawan, setiap kali Naruto melihat bulan ia selalu terkenang masa-masa dulu saat kakeknya masih ada, setiap malam ia dan kakeknya selalu berdua di atas loteng memandangi bintang dan bulan, hal tersebut menambah semangat Naruto saat malam hari ia pun terus melakukan perjalanan.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan akhirnya selesai Naruto telah sampai kerumah Shion dan ia berniat untuk bertanya kepada kakek. Ia pun mengetuk pintu, beberapa lama ia menunggu tidak ada jawaban dan ia pun mencoba mengetuk kembali dan memangil-mangil hinata namun tidak ada juga yang keluar ia bersenderan di pintu kemudian tanpa disengaja pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto pun masuk kerumah tersebut, Naruto pun bingung dan mersa ada yang aneh mengapa rumah tersebut terasa sepi.

Ia pun masuk dan menuju ke kamar sang kakek ia pun mengetuk pintu, tiada orang disana dan kemudian ia mencoba menuju kamar yang lain tiba-tiba pintu kamar kakek terbuka, ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang berada dikamar kakek yang terpasang di dinding. Ia pun penasaran dan ia pun melihatsengan seksama siapa foto yang ada disitu.

"Itu adalah foto kawanku waktu dulu, ia merupakan orang yang sangat tangguh", sahut kakek

Naruto yang terkaget melihat sosok kakek tanpa sengaja melempar bingkai foto tersebut lalu dengan cepat kakek menangkap foto itu, Naruto pun yang kaget kemudian bertanya " kakek hebat sekali gerakan kakek sangat cepat apa rahasia kek?''

Kakek terdiam sejenak dan kembali berkata,'' maaf kakek tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskannya''

"Apa karena tato tersebut, sahut Naruto sembari memperlihatkan tato ditangan kanannya"

"Hah? sejak kapan kau memiliki tato tersebut?", Tanya kakek

Naruto pun akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami yang pada di gunung 7 matahari saat itu ia bertemu dengan Gaara dan Juugo, perubahan wujud Juugo dan 8 tato milik Gaara serta asal usul dari kimia yang diceritakan oleh Gaara.

Setelah Naruto menjelaskan suasana menjadi hening sang kakek pun memasang kembali bingkai foto ke dinding dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk dan beberapa menit duduk kemudian kakek berdiri kembali dan ia memperlihatkan punggungnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Ternyata kakek mempunyai tato juga yang mirip juga tetapi warna yang agak berwarna dan tato tersebut menutupi di sekujur punggung kakek, Naruto pun menjadi tidak mengerti.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kek? Mengapa kakek mempunyai tato yang sama dan bentuknya itu menutupi sekujur tubuh", tanya Naruto kepada kakek

"Kakek telah mencapai level 10, dan kakek bisa menguasai 5 elemen alam", jawab kakek

"Apa mengapa bisa demikian kek, aku tau tentang menguasai alam tapi yang aku tidak tau kakek dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut", Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Waktu itu aku pernah sekarat saat pernah bertarung dengan orang yang jahat kala itu dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi dan dengan seketika aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa tertolong lagi, cerita kakek kepada Naruto, kemudian ada seseorang yang kau tau datang menghampiriku dan ia memberikan kimia tersebut membuat aku menjadi bingung mengapa ia sangat baik peduli denganku, awalnya aku tidak tau apa yang diberikannya aku terpaksa meminumnya setelah meminumnya aku merasa bugar kembali dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi sehat kembali dan hari itu merupakan hari pertama kali ku bertemu dengannya."

"Tunggu dulu kek, mengapa kau tidak merasa kesakitan setelah diberi efek kimia tersebut?", tanya Naruto kembali

"Hhmm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu tau apa yang terjadi aku tidak merasakan sakit waktu itu mungkin waktu itu tubuhku sedang sekarat dan reaksi tersebut dapat menyembuhkan dan meregenerasi rasa sakit tersebut, jawab sang kakek yang juga masih bingung"

"Kalau begitu berarti mempunyai level 10 seharusnya kakek sangat kuat iya kan? Mengapa waktu itu para penjahat yang mencuri Shion tidak kakek kalahkan saja, pasti dengan mudah kakek kalahkan, mengapa kek?', Tanya Naruto yang agak kesal dengan sikap kakek

"Kakek bukannya tidak mau melawan tetapi kakek tidak bisa melawan karena level yang waktu itu datang berada pada tingkat selevel dengan kakek malah mereka jago dalam mempergunakan kekuatanya, walaupun mempunyai level yang sama tetapi yang membedakannya yaitu pengalaman dan bagaimana menguasai elemen dan elemen apa yang dipunyai, kau setelah transisi level dari level 5 ke level 6 kau akan memilih kekuatan apa yang pertama kali kau yang ingin kuasai, pada dasarnya kekuatan itu mempunyai kekuatan selevel yang membedakannya cara mempergunakan kekuatan dan sejauh mana bisa upgrade", jawab kakek

"Kakek tau kan kalau kalah dalam melakukan pertarungan antar sesama pemilik tato yang kalah akan menghilang atau dengan kata lain mati, tetapi kenapa kakek masih bisa berada sampai sekarang ini kakekkan waktu itu kalah kan?", tanya Naruto ayang tambah penasaran

"Sebenarnya kakek sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan alam kakek menyembunyikan kekuatan kakek dan meredam kekuatan kakek sehingga kakek menjadi manusia yang biasa, tetapi kakek hanya bisa menahan dalam waktu 12 jam saja dan apabila ingin meredam kembali harus mendelay dalam waktu 2 hari', jawab kakek

"Kalau begitu ajarkan aku untuk meredam kekuatan itu, sahut Naruto, aku tidak mau kekuatan yang terlalu besar ini, aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan biasa yang normal"

"dari mana jubah tersebut? Kakek yang melihat jubah yang dikenakan Naruto, Jubah tersebut merupakan jubah spesial yang dapat meredam kekuatan dari tato tersebut, tunggu dulu, apabila kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan tato pada saat menggunakan jubah tersebut, berarti kekuatanmu sangat luar biasa dan sehingga apabila kau melepas jubah yang meredam kekuatan tersebut mungkin kau bisa disamakan level 6 ke atas, mungkin ini terlalu berbahaya karena tatomu masih 1 yang berkemungkinan bekembang menjadi sangat dahsyat, kau mungkin bisa menghancurkan dunia ini, baiklah kalau begitu kakek akan mencoba mengajarimu memendam kekuatanmu itu", Sahut kakek dengan tegas

Akhirnya setelah berdiskusi mereka sepakat untuk melakukannya esok lusa karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang kurang fit, dan hari sudah semakin malam dan Naruto menginap dirumah kakek,Ia juga menjelaskan kalau mereka sekeluarga sedang makan bersama sekeluarga di luar dan kakek pulang duluan karena ada yang ingin di kerjakan, setelah itu kakek melanjutkannya hal yang ingin dikerjakannya dan Naruto pun isirahat.

Malamnya Naruto tidur dengan gelisah ia bermimpi sangat mengerikan, ia bermimpi kekuatannya telah menjadi level 12 tubuhnya diselimuti oleh tato dan ia mulai kesakitan dan mersakan tubuhnya tak bisa lagi dikendalikan, kemudian kegelapan mulai menguasainya dia pun mulai menghancur yang ada di sekelilingnya ia semakin tidak terkendali seolah-olah ia menjadi monster yang mengerikan, ia menghancurkan rumah-rumah dan ia juga ingin menghancurkan rumah kakek dan setelah menghancurkan rumah kakek ia langsung terbangun dan berteriak, keringatnya bercucuran, mata yang melotot dan jantung yang berdegup cepat seakan-akan mau meledak, Naruto bermimpi sangat mengerikan dan ia tak mampu memendung lagi.

Semua yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung menuju ke ruangan Naruto, mereka ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka melihat Naruto meringkup disudut Ruangan dengan meringkup keringat yang bercucuran dan ia sangat terlihat gemetaran dan seolah-olah ada yang menghantuinya hinata pun datang mengampiri dan ia mengusap kepala Naruto dan menyikap keringatnya dan berkata

"jangan takut naruto, disini ada kami dan ada aku di sini, jadi kamu harus tenang ya", sahut hinata tersenyum

Setelah melihat senyum hinata, akhirnya rasa gemetarannya menjadi stabil kembali, keringatnya pun berhenti bercucuran, kemudian ia mengehela nafas dan mengusap kedua matanya, kemudian membuka kembali kedua matanya dan ia melihat keluarga hinata yang sedang tersenyum, seolah-olah ia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali tenang, Naruto mencoba menceritakan mimpi yang di alaminya, seolah-olah mimpi itu sangatlah nyata dan ia sebenarnya agak takut menceritakannya, tapi setelah ia melihat keluarga Shion ia merasa tak takut lagi dan kembali menceritakan mimpi yang sangat mengerikan tersebut.

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto semua menjadi terdiam tidak ada yang mau berkata, semua terasa hanyut dalam suatu yang sangat menyakitan hati dan seolah-olah semua merasakan apa yang di alami oleh Naruto, akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya mereka langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berkata-kata, akhirnya mereka melanjutkannya pada esok hari

Keesokan harinya, pagi yang sangat indah mulai menjadi gelap tidak ada yang menyinari matahari tampak tidak mau keluar, aktivitas di desa itu pun terhenti apabila hujan karena setiap kali hujan air laut yang dekat dengan ruangan terebut mulai meluap dan membanjiri daerah tersebut namun hal itu telah menjadi suatu yang biasa bagi mereka, daerah mereka dekat dengan laut dan mempunyai beberapa pelabuhan yang besar sehingga disebut sebagai daerah transIsi ke kota-kota lain.

Setelah beberapa lama mendung akhirnya hujan datang tidak ada beberapa menit hujan langsung mengenagi daerah tersebut dan mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut, tak terkecuali Rumah Hinata, ia dan keluarga mempunyai tempat untuk melakukan suatu antisipasi guna apabila ada banjir mereka mempunyai ruang rahasia di bawah tanah sehingga mereka tidak tergenang ataupun tenggelam.

Di bawah tanah tersebut terdapat sebuah alat dan yang sama baru pertama kali Naruto melihatnya. Alat tersebut sangatlah besar dan terlihat agak menyeramkan. Semua alat tersebut berasal dari kayu yang di padukan juga dengan besi yang sangat terlihat kuat dan kokoh.

Ruangan tersebut seperti ruang rahasia yang dibuat namun sudah nampak lama atau sudah nampak tua sekali walaupun terlihat sudah sangat lama tetapi masuh terlihat sangat luar biasa. Hal terebut membuat tambah semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan untuk apa dibuat ruangan tersebut dan apa gunanya dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi yang ingin dilontarkan Naruto namun ia hanya menyimpannya dalam hati ia berfikir suatu saat nanti pasti kakek akan menjelaskan untuk apa ini dibuat dan siapa yang membuat ruangan ini tanpa harus dimengerti ataupun tanpa harus bertanya sekalipun.

Ia pun memandang disetiap ruangan dan ruangan tersebut banyak terdapat pintu- pintu disetiap sisi dan disetiap pintu tersebut menuju keruangan yang berbeda pula. Ternyata ruang bawah tanah ini sebagai tempat singgah yang kedua yang dimana setiap ruangan tersebut mempunyai seprti layaknya kamar. Seelah mengamati ruangan tersebut. Naruto pun tertegun melihat sebuah foto berbingkai berlapis kaca tertempel disudut dinding tanpa ia sadari ia menititikan air mata, ia sangtat merindukan sosok yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Apa yang kau tangisi cucuku", tegur sang kakek

"Oh, tidak bukan apa-apa kakek aku hanya merindukan foto yang terpajang disana", jawab Naruto

"Itu foto sahabatku, foto itu merupakan foto yang terakhir kali kami bertemu ,kami sudah sangat lama berteman ia merupakan rival terkuat ku dan aku merasa kita akan suatu saat akan bertemu kembali, sekarang ia pergi dan tidak ada kabar", sahut kakek sambil memegangi fotonya tersebut

"Jadi kakek adalah teman kakekku?", Spontan Naruto bertanya kepada kakek Hiashi

"Iya, jadi kau adalah cucunya Jiraiya? Bagaiman keadaanya apakah ia sehat? Aku sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya, aku ingin sekali bertarung dengannya kembali", sahut kakek yang terlihat senang

"Sebenarnya kakek Jiraiya telah lama pergi, ia terkena penyakit mematikan dan ia memintaku untuk bertemu dengan saudaraku yang di daerah seberang sana makanya aku melakukan perjalanan dan sesudah aku bertemu dengan saudaraku aku akan kembali ketempat kakek", Jawab Naruto terlihat murung

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto sang kakek terlihat sangat kaget dan ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto menegerti bagaimana rasanya jika ditinggalkan orang yang sangat kita sayangi dan apalagi yang terdekat dengan kita, ia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke teman masa kecilnya tersebut, akhirnya kakek berjalan menaruh kembali foto distempat smula dan ia pun tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung menuju keruangan tersebut dan sebelum masuk ia pun berkata

"Istirahatlah, kita mulai esok pagi, jadi persiapkan dirimu kakek sangat lelah hari ini, maaf ya Naruto, kakek sangat lelah"

Akhirnya setelah perkataan kakek tersebut ia pun masuk keruangan, anggota keluarga yang lain telah terlebih dahulu masuk keruangan masing-masing namun Naruto masih terdiam terpaku memandangi foto kakenya ia merasa rindu dengan kakeknya ia rindu bertarung dengannya dan berlatih bersamanya.

TBC

Jiakakaka,,, gomen ,, pendddek yaa..hahaha,, terima kasih yang udah mau baca ane gak bosen2 nya ngomong begitu, heheh semangat 45,,heheh, lanjut ke chapter berikut dddaaddahh


	8. Tugas dan Perpisahan

Chapter 8 Tugas dan perpisahan

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

halo minna, ketemu lagi,,hahaha, sori ane terlalu cepat update, hehe, maksih dah yang ngeriviw dan udah mau baca mari kita lanjutkan chapter berikutnya , happy reading heheh

previw

Akhirnya setelah perkataan kakek tersebut ia pun masuk keruangan, anggota keluarga yang lain telah terlebih dahulu masuk keruangan masing-masing namun Naruto masih terdiam terpaku memandangi foto kakenya ia merasa rindu dengan kakeknya ia rindu bertarung dengannya dan berlatih bersamanya.

-perjalanan-

Matahari telah mulai menampakan dirinya sayup-sayup terdengar suara angin datang menghampiri, seketika tela terjadi kebisingan di bawah tanah tersebut, hal tersebut membuat Naruto menjadi terbangun dan ia pun keluar dari ruangannya, tampak keluarga Hinata telah bangun dan kakek pun juga telah bangun, dengan terheran heran Naruto yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tersebut ia mersakan aura yangsangat tidak mengenakan menghampiri dirinya ia merasa kalu ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa keluarga ini.

Terdengar suara tok-tok tok dari atas pintu masuk keruang bawah tanah lalu paman menuju pintu dan bertanya siapa disana,

"kami adalah pengawal dari kerajaan kami disini mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga ini telah melakukan suatu yang tidak baik dengan memasukan atau mengundang orang asing yang tidak sebelumnya diberitahukan kepada kerajaan terlebih dahulu, kalian tau bahwa telah lama putri telah menghilang dan kami raja telah mengeluarkan kebijakan baru yang dimana apabila ada orang asing yang berkunjung dan menginap harus melapor terlebih dahulu kekerajaan apabila tidak, maka sekeluarga akan mendapatkan hukuman dari kerajaan", jawab para pengawal tersebut

"Maka dari itu dimohon untuk melapor terlebih dahulu orang asing tersebut jika tidaka mau dikenai sangksi hukuman dari sang raja", sahut pengawal kedua

Akhirnya Naruto yang merasa bersalah, lalu kemudian langsung dengan segera ingin keluar dari bawah tanah tersebut ia tak mau membebani keluarga paman, dengan berat hati ia pun keluar, Shion yang mencoba menghalangi dan terlihat menangis tak dapat menghentikan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum dan mulai menuju pintu tersebut, entah kenapa keluarga yang lain hanya trdiam dan tak berkata apa- apa hanya Shion yang terlihat menagis, Naruto pun kembali tersenyum dan berkata

''Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan kembali segera'', sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum

Naruto yang ikut dengan pengawal segera menuju istana, lalu setelah beberapa saat berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil-manggil, terdenagr sahutan sesorang dan ternyata itu adalah Hinata, ia dengan sangat terburu dengan berlari langsung menedang Naruto, Naruto yang lengah jatuh tersungkur.

''Apa yanga kau lakukan Hinata'', sahut Naruto yang agak kesal

''Kau mengenaliku? Kau melupakan sesuatu, kau lupa membawa ini, ini merupakan sesuatu yuang berharga bukan ? '', sahut Hinata sembari memberikan jubah tersebut

Dengan tersenyum Naruto pun menerima dan berkata, "terima kasih Hinata, ini memang suatu yang sangat berharga''.

Kemudian Naruto memeluknya, Hinata yang kaget wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia pun tersipu malu, dan ia memukul Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan terburu-buru. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan si Hinata dan ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Daerah tersebut telah surut dari banjir yang melanda kemarin sehingga banyak sampah yang berkeliaran dan warga sedang sibuk membersihkan sejenak berhenti melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan pengawal kerajaan seorang pun memandangi dan setiap kali ada seseorang yang dijemput pengawal kerajaan merupakaan sesuatu yang tidak baik hal tersebut membuat resah para warga. Sehingga menjadi suatu yang pikiran negatif jika ada yang dijemput seperti itu, apalagi Naruto mengenakan jubah yang dipakai oleh orang yang dianggap warga merupakan penjahat.

Perjalanan terhenti seketika ketika ada anak kecil yang lugu menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan lugunya anak itu pun bertanya,

"Paman, kenapa kakak ini dibawa, memangnya ia kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang warga yang menarik kecil itu hingga hampir terjatuh, Naruto yang dengan cepat menangkap anak itu, akhirnya anak itu tidak jadi terjatuh, warga yang melihat tersebut menjadi ketakutan dan segera pergi meninggalkan daerah tersebut, anak kecil itu menagis tersedu-sedu dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto, ia menjadi semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengapa bisa menjadi demikian warga terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto

Sang pengawal pun berkata, " kau tidak usah membantu mereka, orang-orang disini takut dengan orang asing dan menanggap orang asing tersebut merupakan sesuatu penanda bahaya apa lagi kau memakai jubah itu kau dianggap salah satu anggota kawanan penjahat, jadi di daerah sini kau harus tinggal paling lama 3 tahun sampai 5 tahun agar bisa diterima tapi kau harus terima jika perlakuan mereka selama 5 tahun tersebut"

Naruto yang mulai mengerti kebiasaan dari warga asli kota ini, hal tersebut menjadi sebuah experience bagi dirinya dan iya akan menulisnya di buku _new journey_ dan juga setiap pengalaman yang ia alami tersebut.

Pagi sudah mulai siang matahari pun sudah semakin jelas menampakan dirinya dan perjalan mereka pun akhirnya sampai juga di istana, istana tersebut sangatlah besar dan megah banyak disekeliling halaman para prajurit yang sedang berlatih, Naruto pun bingung dengan banyaknya prajurit kerajaan tapi tidak berani melakukan serangan atau pun sesuatu terhadap kumpulan penjahat yang di puri tersebut, tapi setelah melihat jubahnya ia baru tersadar kalau para prajurit tersebut bukanlah selevel dengan para kawanan tersebut.

Istana tersebut sangatlah mewah terlihat bangunan dan pernak pernik dari dalam istana tersebut, Naruto yang melihat ruangan dalam istana tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kamar kakek yang hampir mirip tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto telah sampai diruangan yang berpintu sangat besar dan berlapis emas, ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar tersebut, pintu itupun dibuka dan sang Raja telah duduk dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan mereka bertiga menghadap sang Raja, sanga Raja terlihat sangatlah kuat ia terlihat sangat berwibwa janggutnya yang panjang menghiasi wajahnya dan pakainnya yang besar dan perawakannya yang kekar,

Sang Raja berkata, "jadi kau yang bernama Naruto, kabarnya kau yang sampai puncak 7 gunung matahari yang terkenal sangat sulit tersebut ? "

"Iya" , jawab Naruto dengan lantang

"Kau tau mengapa kau dipanggil menghadap kesini ? ", tanya Raja kembali

"Aku tau Raja, aku tidak melapor kepada sang Raja atas kedatangan ku kedaerah ini", jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau tau akan ada hukuman yang akan kau terima? Apakah kau siap ", Sahut sang Raja sembari mengelus-elus janggutnya

"Iya, Raja, aku akan menerima hukuman tersebut tapi aku mohon kau jangan kau mengusik keluarga kakek hyuuga", jawab Naruto dengan tegas sembari menatap Raja dengan tajam

"Hmm, menarik , baiklah aku akan mengindahkan hukuman mu dan juga kelurga kakek hyuuga tapi aku punya suatu persyaratan yang harus kau jalankan, apakah engkau mau menerimanya Naruto ? " , berkata sang Raja memberikan pilihan

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto pun menjawab " baiklah, aku bersedia"

''Baiklah syaratnya adalah kau harus membawa putriku Sakura kembali dengan keadaan hidup, ia pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kabarnya ia sedang berada dikota kenangan, aku berharap kau dapat membawa pulang putriku kembali dan juga menjaganya hingga selamat, dan aku percaya kepadamu kau tidak akan kabur", sahut sang Raja sembari memberikan foto putrinya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berusaha membawa putrimu kembali dengan selamat", jawab Naruto dengan lantang

Setelah berbincang-bincang, sang Raja lalu memanggil pengawalnya untuk membawakan sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat kemudian pengawal out pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah pakaian dan seperti baju perang serta surat dan juga beberapa barang lainnya, sang pengawal itu pun pergi setelah memberikan perlengkapan tersebut, Naruto yang masih bingung yang terjadi hanya dapat terdiam menunggu instruksi dari Raja.

''Kemarilah wahai anak muda, aku akan membekalimu perlengkapan perjalanan dan bekal makanan serta surat izin keluar dari kota ini untuk kau pakai jika masuk ke daerah yang lain, terimalah perlengkapan ini'', sahut Raja kepada Naruto

"Terimakasih sang Raja, tetapi sebelum pergi hamba meminta permohonan untuk berpamitan dengan keluarga kakek hyuuga", sahut Naruto memohon

''Baiklah, kau boleh mengucapkan perpisahan dengan keluarga hyuuga'', jawab Raja secara bijak

Naruto pun setelah mendapatkan perlengkapan langsung pergi meninggalkan istana dan menuju kerumah kakek hyuuga.

Sesampainya dirumah hyuuga, suasana nampak sepi hanya terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk memandangi langit ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto, ia pun segera menghampiri Hinata, dan duduk disebelahnya, sentak Hinata langsung kaget yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya,

''Sejak kapan kau berada disini ? Aku tidak menyadarinya'', tanya Hinata terlihat gugup

''Tidak berapa lama aku disini, keluarga yang lain pergi kemana ? '', tanya Naruto penasaran

''Mereka pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan, dan aku disini untuk menjaga rumah dan sekaligus menunggumu kembali, eh,,, maksudku menunggu keluargaku'' , jawab Hinata yang terlihat sangat gugup dan wajahnya pun terlihat memerah

Naruto pun tersenyum dan ia pun berkata, ''terima kasih telah menungguku, aku senang bila ada yang menungguku pulang, sejak kakek tiada aku merasa tidak ada orang lain lagi menungguku, aku merasa senang sekali, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku ingin berpamitan, aku ditugaskan untuk membawa Putri Sakura kembali, mungkin akan waktu yang lama. Tetapi tenang saja aku akan kembali kesini dan langsung menemuimu, eh, maksudku menemui keluarga disini,

''Baiklah aku akan menunggumu kembali, kembalilah dengan selamat, pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, jadi jangan sungkan untuk kembali, aku yakin kau pasti kembali'' , sahut Hinata yang tersenyum

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Hinata, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan berdetak didalam dada, perasaan ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan, Hinata pun hanya terdiam saja dan tanpa sadar ia menyambut juga pelukan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja keluarga Shion telah kembali dan melihat mereka berdua berpelukan, sentak mereka berdua kaget dan melepaskan pelukan mereka keduanya pun memerah

''Apa yang kau lakukan berdua? Cie, cie, sahut Shion menggoda

''bukan apa-apa'', sahut mereka berdua kompak

''Kompak sekali kalian berdua, apa yang kau sedang lakukan Naruto bagaimana dengan hukumannya apakah dihukum pancung'', sahut kakek bercanda,

''Aku disini ingin berpamitan aku ditugaskan untuk mencari dan membawa pulang putri, aku pergi hari ini'', jawab Naruto

''Bagaimana dengan sanak keluargamu, bukankah kau sedang mencarinya juga'', tanya kakek penasaran

''Iya kek, aku juga akan sekalian akan mencarinya juga, kebetulan sekali kabar daerah keberadaan tuan putri sama dengan daerah saudaraku yang dituliskan oleh kakek, jadi aku sembari keduanya'', jawab Naruto

''Oh iya kakek telah menuliskan cara untuk menunda atau menahan kekuatan itu, maaf kakek tidak bisa mengajarimu'', sahut kakek sembari memberikan kertas tersebut

''Terima kasih kek, tidak apa-apa kek, aku akan mempelajarinya'', jawab Naruto

Setelah perpisahan Naruto pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan dia akan ke daerah yang disebut daerah kenangan, daaerah tersebut dikenal dengan suausana yang menyenagkan, hampir disana semua berada disan dari pakaian , alat perang dan juga lainya, daerah pulau tersebut juga disebut pusat pembelanjaan.

TBC

Hahah seslesai juga chapter ini, gimana makin seru gak,,heheh,,biasa ane mau bertrima kasih kepada para reader yang mmperluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini,,heheh, trimakasih juga yang udah ngeriviw,, heheh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya gann,,, aarigatou


	9. gadis dan pertemuan kembali

Chapter 9

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hai, semua ane dateng lagi dengan updatan terbaru neh chapter 9, chapter ini ane buat untuk yang telah mau bersedia membaca fic gaje ini, heheh terimaksih yang udah mau menunggu fic gaje ini ,,hheh langsung aja dah yak

Previw

Setelah perpisahan Naruto pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan dia akan ke daerah yang disebut daerah kenangan, daaerah tersebut dikenal dengan suausana yang menyenagkan, hampir disana semua berada disan dari pakaian , alat perang dan juga lainya, daerah pulau tersebut juga disebut pusat pembelanjaan.

-perjalanan-

Naruto yang berada di pelabuhan bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan menyebrang pulau, karena pulau tersebut berada agak jauh dan harus menggunakan kapal atau pun perahu untuk menyebrang, Naruto pun menunggu antrian, ternyata banyak sekali orang yang datang tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah keributan saat pengantrian, terlihat seorang gadis bersikukuh dengan penjaga tersebut,

''Kan sudah ku bilang aku ingin pergi dan aku mempunyai ini sebagai tanda kalau ini sebagai izin untuk keluar dari tempat ini'', sahut gadis itu dengan geramnya

''Maaf ya ini tidak berlaku dan ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi karena ada kebijakan baru yang mau pergi harus mempunyai izin terlebih dahulu dari sang Raja, demikian jadi ini surat yang saudari berikan sudah tidak berlaku lagi'', jawab penjaga tersebut

"Apa kenapa ada hal bodoh seperti itu, aku ini penduduk asli sini tidak bisa begitu dong ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak patut", protes gadis itu

''Kalau anda tetap bersikeras maka kami tidak aa jalan lain dengan secara terpaksa mengusir anda secara tidak hormat, pengawal tolong disuruh pergi dari tempat ini'', jawab sang penjaga

''Baik, maaf anda harus pergi dari tempat ini'', sahut sang penjaga

Setelah berdebat yang cukup lama dan akhirnya gadis tersebut terpaksa diseret oleh penjaga melihat kejadian tersebut Naruto tidak tinggal diam kemudian ia mengahampiri sang gadis.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut menghampiri penjaga dan gadis terebut dan berkata,

"Hai, kemana saja aku cari-cari ini aku telah mendapatkan surat izin dari Raja mengapa kau tidak menungguku dahulu''

Sang gadis pun terbengong melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, lalu Naruto mulai mendiskusikan dengan penjaga dengan alasan ia bersama dengan gadis tersebut setelah beberapa lama berdiskusi akhirnya mereka berdua diizinkan dengan syarat harus tetap mengantri terlebih dahulu, Naruto pun mengiyakan dan ia langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan menunggu diantrian paling belakang.

Setelah dibelakang antrian sang gadis tersebut terlihat sangat kesal dan ia melihat kearah Naruto dan ia membuang muka, ia kemudian menjadi pendiam dengan waktu yang lama

''Hei, terima kasih kau telah membantuku tadi, nanti kebaikanmu kan ku balas, tapi kau tau jika kita menggunakan surat yang sama maka kita harus turun ditempat yang sama, dan maka dari itu kalau perjalanan kita berbeda bagaimana, apakah kau tau peraturan tersebut ? '', sahut gadis itu memulai pembicaraan

''Ah, oh begitu ya aku tidak mengetahuinya maafkan aku , aku ingin pergi kekota kenangan aku akan…

Naruto yang belum sempat untuk mengatakan maksudnya kemudian ditarik oleh gadis itu karena antriannya sudah sampai mereka gadis itu meledek sebelum naik kekapal namun sang penjaga hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikannya, mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke sebuah kapal laut yang cukup besar dan disana banyak sekali

Perjalanan antar pulau merupakan perjalan yang sangat jauh, hampir seharian ia memulai perjalanan hingga malam pun tiba, Naruto yang berada di dalam kapal, merasa tidak bosan dan ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, ia pu keluar dari ruangan, gadis tersebut juga tiidak terlihat disana ia pun berikir juga untuk sekalian mencari gadis itu.

Ia pun pergi mencari gadis tersebut, ia mengelilingi disetiap sudut kapal, disetiap ruangan, suasana nampak sepi dan ruangan pun terasa sangat aneh karena saking sunyi senyapnya kapal pun berjalan perlahan, Naruto pun berikir untuk menuju ke tempat kapten kapal tersebut, ia merasa ada sesuatu kejanggalan dari kapal tersbut.

Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan kakek tersebut, dan setelah masuk Naruto terkaget–kaget melihat sang kapten dan para awak tersungkur berlumuran darah, ia tidak tau apa yang tejadi tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang siuman dan berkata

"wwaniittta, iittttu,, hhhatiii-haaaatii" , ucap seseorang tersebut

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata awak kapal tersebut tiba-tiba pingsan, untungnya tidak ada yang terlalu terluka parah dari kejadian itu.

Naruto pun segera mencari wanita yang disebut-sebut oleh awak kapal tersebut setelah menolong orang yang dikapal tersebut dan ia pun berlari berkeliling mencari wanita tersebut ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan mengapa wanita itu melakukannya untuk apa.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suatu teriakan dari suatu ruangan ia pun bergegas menuju kesana, setelah sampai disana ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik, ia melihat wanita itu sedang melakukan kekerasan kepada penumpang kapal, entah kenapa gadis itu seperti kehilangan kendali dan ia bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan dan Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan juga, lalu tiba-tiba gadis yang bersama Naruto pun datang menahan serangan wanita yang kehilangan kendali tersebut, dengan cepat ia dengan cepat membalas menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, wanita tersebut itu langsung jatuh terkapar, dan Naruto hanya melihat nya terbingung-bingung.

Lalu sang gadis itu memberikan sebuah minuman kepada wanita tersebut, dan kemudian setelah beberapa lama wanita tersebut kembali menjadi normal, dan kemudian ia pun jatuh pingsan, Naruto pun yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kemudian bertanya kepada gadis yang bersamanya itu,

'' Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yangt kau minumkan tadi kepada wanita tersebut'', tanya Naruto penasaran

'' Oh, sebenarnya ia terkena pengaruh dari penyakit yang disebut ''penyakit mematikan'', dan aku telah meneliti dari beberapa orang yang telah terjangkit penyakit ini dan menemukan cara untuk menetralisir sementara hingga beberapa tahun kedepan, walaupuin mungkin akan kambuh suatu saat nanti, namun dapa mencegah korban lebih banyak lagi '' , jawab gadis tersebut

'' Penyakit mematikan, penyakit yang dari efejk sebuah ramuan yang berbahaya yang dibuat oleh seseorang profesor yang menci\uri formula tersebut iya kan ? '' , tanya Naruto lagi

'' Hah? Kau tau tentang penyakit dan ramuan tersebut? Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi tersebut ? '' , sahut gadis tersebut

'' Sebenarnya aku juga terjangkit penyakit tersebut dan kakekku juga yang terkena penyakit tersebut dan telah lama pergi, (sembari membuka jubahnya dan menunjukan tato yang telah tanpa sadari telah menjadi dua tato), Hah? Kenapa telah menjadi dua waktu itu masih satu ? '' , sahut Naruto menjawab

'' Jadi kau juga terjangkit, berarti kau harus kuberi obat untuk menetralisir penyakit tersebut, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya '', sahut gadis tersebut

Kemudian gadis tersebut mengeluarkan botol yang berisi cairan tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Naruto , ia pun meminumnya dan melihat reaksi dari minuman tersebut, namun tato Naruto tidak kunjung menghilang dan ia merasakan kepanasan dan ia pun pingsan seketika.

Setelah beberapa hari Naruto yang pingsan akhirnya siuman juga, ia pun terbangun dari kapal yang telah berhenti di pelabuhan terakhir yang merupkan pemberhentian terkhir kapal, dan kota kenangan tersebut telah terlewat, Naruto pun terkaget dan segera keluar lalu ia bertemu sang gadis yang masih berada dikapal tersebut ia pun memeberhentikan laju Naruto, merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat kuat dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang ia miliki sekarang, sertelah melihat tatonya ia terkaget tatonya menjadi level 5, dan ia baru sadar atas ia minum kemarin bukan untuk mencegah malah membuat Rei menjadi level up. Mereka berdua pun bingun atas fenomena yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia baru sadar kalau barang bawaan mereka telah hilang, sang gadis tidak mengetahuinya ia juga kemarin tertidur menjaga Naruto, dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari barang bawaan mereka di pangkal kapal tersebut, mereka mengondahkan atas keberangkatan kembali, karena ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa membawa surat dari Raja, mereka pun akhirnya berpisah dan mencari masing-masing. Naruto pun mencari ketengah kota dan ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam kota tersebut, kota tersebut nampak sepi, seharusnya pangkal kapal raShion karena ini pelabuhan terakhir entah kenapa terasa sangat sepi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari tempat ini ia merasakan sesuatu pikirnya itu, kemudian ia tetap mencari dan ia pun berlari kesana kemari namun tidak kunjung jua menemui seseorang, hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain, dan ia pun langsung menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dan merebut anak itu dengan cepat dan terburu,-buru untuk pergi, Naruto pun yang bingung lalu mulai melakukan gerakan yang sangat cepat hingga sudah ada di depannya dan ia pun menghentikan orang itu.

Suasana semakin menjadi tidak karuan orang itu terasa sangat gemetar, dan Naruto merangkul orang tersebut dan seSasukea berkata

'' Tenanglah aku tidak akan melukaimu atau pun melukai gadis kecil itu, aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi mungkin aku bia membantumu '', sahut Naruto kepada orang itu

Akhirnya setelah berusaha menenangkan akhirnya ia mulai sadar mulai tenang da ia mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan orang desa, dan kemudian setelah menitipkan jubahnya ia pun mencari tempat yang dikatakan orang tersebut yang merupakan sekumpulan orang yang sangat jahat dengan sangat cepat sekarang ia sudah level 5 kekutan dan kecepatannya menjadi sangat cepat dan ia berlari menjadi sangat cepat, akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia berlari akhirnya ia menemukan tempa tersebut, tempat tersebut ternyata sangat luas seperti lapangan yang sangan ysangat luasnya semua orang berkumpul ternyatta orang- orang tersebut yang berhasil ditangkap dan hanya yang sedikit yang bisa selamat termasuk orang tersebut dan anak kecil tersebut,

Lalu ia berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang dan ia mendapati ada sesorang yang palingdepan sedang memberikan sesuatu arahan, ia berfikir kalau orang tersebut ketua kawanan penjahat yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepada mereka. Naruto pun terkejut ketika ia melihat dan akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Gaara yang telah memberikan ramuan tersebut kepada dirinya. Ia pun berjalan kedepan dan memandangi Gaara, akhirnya Gaara terssenyum setelah melihat Naruto, dan Naruto pun pergi setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Gaara. Akhirnya pertemuan yang kedua mereka terjadi dan mereka tapa berkata apa-apa sudah siap melakukan serangan , mereka sudah tau pa yang harus dilakukan tanpa harus basa basi lagi, dn kahirnya pertempuran pun terjadi Naruto yang masih level 5 masih belum menguasai element, tetapi gerakan kekuatan fisiknya sudah dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Gaara, dan lebih diatas Gaara, akhirnya pertarungan mereka berhasil secara fisik dimenangi oleh Naruto dan Gaara untuk pertama kalinya terjatuh melawan Naruto,

''Hmm, sepertinya kau bertambah kuat, lebih dari yang aku bayangkan, tetapi jika kau terus begini kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan ku, baiklah aku akan mulai serius dan aku kan mengeluarkan element ku apa kau siap, haha '' , berkatalah Gaara

Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan api dan membuat pedang dari tangan kirinya dan ia membuat angin dari tangan kanannya ia pun mulai menyerang dan ia menjadikan api tersebut menjadi pedang dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh ia pun menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai per dan ia sangat cepat sekali dari Naruto dan Naruto tidak dapat berkutik ia pun terkena tebasan api sang Gaara, Naruto pun terkena secara telak dari serangan Gaara, ia pun bangkit kembali dan ia mulai berdiri kembali dan Gaara mulai menyerang kembali dan ia melakukan serangan yang agak berbeda kemudian dengan tangan kananya ia menciptakan pusaran yang sangat hebat dari angin tersebut sehingga ia dapat melayang lalu dengan tangan kirinya ia merubah api tersebut menjadi bola-bola api yang sangat banyak dan melemparkan dan dibantu dengan angin, dengan sangat cepatnya angin itu membantu menjadi sangat cepat dan menjatuhkan bola-bola tersebut bagaikan hujan meteor dan Naruto cepat, cepat menghindar dan ia sedit terkena serangan Gaara.

Gaara menjadi tipe jarak jauh dan sulit di jangkau dan Naruto pun dengan susah payah menghindari bola-bola api yang menyerangnya, dan kemudian ia melakukan gerakan dengan sangat cepat membelakangi Gaara dan ia pun melompat untuk menyerangnya ia pun langsung terjungkal karena angin tersebut menghembusnya dengan sangat kuat ia pun terjatuh kebawah perbedaan levelnya memang sangat jauh berbeda, Naruto menyadari ia merupakan top clas, dan ia sangat pandai menggunkan elementnya, apa lagi ia hanya menggunakan 2 elmen apalagi jikalau ia menggunakan semua elemennya, tetapi mengapa ia hanya menggunakan 2 elemen apa dia meremehkanku, tidak mungkin ia bilang ia akan serius dan ia aku yakin dia benar benar serius dan sepertinyaada suatu batasan tertentu dari penggunaan elemen ini pikirnya.

Setelah menganalisa ia pun berfikir bahwa ada titik yang menjadi kelemahan dari penggunaan elment tersebut dan ia harus mengetahuinya, tetapi ia harus bisa menyerang terlebih dahulu dan mencari cara untuk melakukan serangan yang sangat cepat tersebut, ia pun menganalisa sejenak sambil menghindari bola-bola api yang menyerangnya ia sangat cepat dan berlari kesana kemari dengan sangat lihainya dan ia terkadang sedikit terkena serangan Margret dan ia menjatuhkan sebuah botol dan botol tersebut menggelinding menuju pusaran tersebut, dan botol tersebut mulai terseret dari arus angin tersebut, dan Naruto pun stelah melihar kejadian tersebut mulai mempunyai ide, ia pun berdiam diri dan mulai berkonsentrasi dan memandang dengan tajam Gaara, ia pun menjadi kesal setelah di pandangi dan ia pun mengumpulkan bola-bola tersebut hingga menjadi gumpalan api yang sangat besar, dan ia pun segera meluncurkan serangan nya itu, dan BLAM api tersebut menghancurkan tanah dan menghancurkan disetiap sekelilingnya tetapi Naruto tidak terlihat dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di dekat pusaran dan ia pun tertarik pusaran tersebut hingga berada melyaang diangkasa Gaara yang kaget tersebut kemudian melakukan serangan yang membabi buta dan Naruto pun tidak gentar ia pun menerjang api-api tersebut kemudian menyerang dengan satu pukukan telak dengan tangan level 1 dan akhirnya Margret tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan ia pun terkena serangan Naruto yang sangat telaknya.

Dan ia pun terjatuh dan Naruto pun juga terjatuh tetapi ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana ia harus turun, ia mungkin akan terluka dan mungkin bisa mati dari ketinggian tersebut yang mencapai ketinggian yang sangat tinggi, ia pun lupa harus bagaimana turun dengan selamat lain halnya dengan Gaara yang menggunakan anginnya turun dengan selamat walaupun ia terlihat sekarat setelah terkena pukulan dari Naruto tetapi ia sudah ada di bawah dan ia pun mulai tertawa, melihat kebodohan yang dilakukan Naruto pikirnya.

Ia pun berkata, "bagaimana Naruto apa kau mau ku selamatkan?, tetapi aku mempunyai suatu syarat, kau memboleh kan kau mendapati Hinata untukku, kau harus mau merelakan Hinata menjadi mikku, hahaha"

"Apa? Mengapa kau tau tentang Hinata, kau dari mana tau tentang Hinata ? ", jawab Naruto yang terkejut

"Haha, aku mempunyai informan dari seluruh negri yang dapat kupercaya, haha, bagaimana apakah kau mau merelakannya? Kau kan harus pulang kan dan menuntaskan misimu? Haha, tetapi jikalau ingin mati terserah keputusanmu, hahah", sahut Gaara

Ia pun terdiam sejenak ia sangat bingung di satu sisi ia ingin selamat dan kembali pulang, tetapi disatu sisi lainnya ia ingin melindungi Hinata dan mau membuat Hinata bahagia. Ia pun menjadi bingung, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ucapan Hinata " aku akan menunggumu". Ia pun diam sejenak dan berkata

"Gaara aku, aku memilih untuk… menyelamat kan HINATA, aku ingin melindunginya aaaa", teriak Naruto

Tbc

Sekian sudah chapter 9nya semoga suka sama fic ini n mohon reviw nya yak, jadi ane tau letak kesalahannya dimana, dan bagus apa gak fficnya, hheh,, walaupun sedikit ane tettep ngelamjutin kok, heheh,, terimakasih yang udah mau baca hehehe, selamat bertemu d chapter selamnjutnya


	10. Sang Putri

Chapter 10

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hai minna ane datang lagi dengan chapter 10 dengan update cepat, heheh, terimaksih yang mau bersedia membaca dan menunggu fic gaje disini banyak kesalahan sana sini dan juga banyak kesalahan maupun pendeskirpsiaannya,,heheh , langsung aja neh chapter ke 10 nya yak

Previw

Ia pun berkata, "bagaimana Naruto apa kau mau ku selamatkan?, tetapi aku mempunyai suatu syarat, kau memboleh kan kau mendapati Hinata untukku, kau harus mau merelakan Hinata menjadi mikku, hahaha"

"Apa? Mengapa kau tau tentang Hinata, kau dari mana tau tentang Hinata ? ", jawab Naruto yang terkejut

"Haha, aku mempunyai informan dari seluruh negri yang dapat kupercaya, haha, bagaimana apakah kau mau merelakannya? Kau kan harus pulang kan dan menuntaskan misimu? Haha, tetapi jikalau ingin mati terserah keputusanmu, hahah", sahut Gaara

Ia pun terdiam sejenak ia sangat bingung di satu sisi ia ingin selamat dan kembali pulang, tetapi disatu sisi lainnya ia ingin melindungi Hinata dan mau membuat Hinata bahagia. Ia pun menjadi bingung, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat ucapan Hinata " aku akan menunggumu". Ia pun diam sejenak dan berkata

"Gaara aku, aku memilih untuk… menyelamat kan HINATA, aku ingin melindunginya aaaa", teriak Naruto

-perjalanan-

Tiba-tiba saja tato Naruto bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya dan tidak disangka level 6 Naruto bangkit dan ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan elemen dan ketika itu ia teringat tentang banjir dirumah Hinata dan ia memilih untuk mengunakan elemen air, tiba-tiba saja keluar air dari tangan Naruto dan ia pun mengeluarakan air yang sangat banyak tersebut seperti ombak dan ia pun meluncur sperti halnya berselancar dan ia pun turun dengan selamat di bawah.

Naruto pun yang selamat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar berada dalam kedua tangannya ia merasa jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dan Ia pun tersenyum telah mencapai level 6

Keadaan semakin berubah dengan Naruto yang telah mencapai level 6 seketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa mengalir dalam tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya bergejolak dan tidak bisa ia pungkiri ia merasa sangat kuat dengan perubahan levelnya itu, kemudian dengan sedikit imajinasi ia membuat sebuah bola-bola air kecil da kemudian ia jadikan sebagai roda dan ia pasangkan di alas kakinya dan ia seperti menggunakan sepayu roda diapun langsung seperti hendak meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya tak disangka kecepatannya sangat luar biasa sehingga Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikannya dan ia menabrak dinding, Gaara yang melihat hanya tertawa melihat kekuatan yang ia ciptakan

Sesuatu aneh terjadi tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi mendung dan seketika ada petir menggelegar dan kemudian menyambar sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah bangunan dengan santainya ia berdiri disana dan ia langsung meluncurkan sebuah bilah seperti pedang berwana keemasan dan ia melemparkan kearah mereka berdua dengan sigap mereka berdua menghindar ternyata da orang yang mempunyai kekuatan tato lainnya, lalu dengan segera ia turun dengan segera dari atas bangunan tersebut dengan santainya seakan akan ia tidak mempunyai berat ia turun dengan sangat ringannya dan setelah beberapa saat ia turun langit kemudian kembali seperti semula, Naruto semakin bigung dengan fenomena yang terjadi, ia merasa sepertinya seseorang tersebut sangatlah berbahya, aura yang dipancarkannya sangat luar biasa.

Ia pun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang dan ia tiba-tiba saja menaruh telapak tangan bawah dan kemudian gambar tatonya tergambarkan ditanah kemudian setelah beberapa detik kemudian munculah sekor kadal besar yang bercayaha keluar dari simbol tato yang bercahaya tersebut dan ia pun naik diatasnya dan dengan sangat cepat Gaara telah terkapar terkena gibasan buntut dari kadal yang sangat besar tersebut dan kadal itu kemudian menangkap Gaara yang telah terkapar dan membantingnya ketanah kemudian dengan sigap Naruto mengeluarkan bantalan air untuk menyelamatkannya Gaara pun selamat, kadal besar tersebut membuka mulutnya dan ia mengeluarkan api da menyerang Naruto dengan cepat ia pun bertahan dengan membuat sebuah barikade perisai air untuk menahan serangan tersebut namun ternyata serangannya sangatlah kuat sehingga perisai tersebut dapat ditembus dengan sangat mudahnya dan api tersebut menuju Naruto yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, namun tiba-tiba saja ada hembusan angin yang menyelamatkan Naruto yang merupakan element angin yang dimiliki oleh Gaara yang mulai gak siuman dari hajaran orang tersebut, orang tersebut sangatlah kuat.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kadal besar tersebut mengeluarkan sayap dan ia pun mulai terbang, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi lalu benar saja firasat Naruto orang tersebut kemudian melancarkan serangan bola yang sangat besar yang berisi petir-petir dan mulai menyiapkan serangan.

Sesorang itu sangatlah kuat ia dengan santainya mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya ia tidak merasa kecapaian ataupun terlihat kelelahan ia terlihat sangat mengerikan walaupun dengan tampang yang agak misterius tersebut, setelah gumpalan bola berisi petir tersbut telah selesai terkumpul terlihat cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan mata tanpa basa basi lagi ia melemparkan kearah Naruto dan Gaara, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa akan berbahaya bila akan terkena langsung dampaknya akan sangat mematikan, lalu serangan yang maha dahsyat itu menghujam tanah dan menghancurkan hingga sekelilingnya pun hancur dan tanahnya pun boloh sejauh 10 meter kebawah.

Tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah langit yaitu Naruto dan Gaara yang selamat dari serangan yang dahsyat tersebut dengan waktu yang sepersekian detik mereka bisa selamat dan jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja mereka bisa tewas.

Mereka berdua terlihat melayang diatas langit bersamaan dengan orang tersebut, tetapi terlihat sangat santai dan tak terlihat capai orang tersebut sedangkan Gaara terlihat sangat lelah, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat selagi bisa Naruto dengan segera melakukan serangan meriam airnya dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh orang itu dan mengenai jubahnya yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dan akhirnya jubah yang menutupinya tersebut terlepas dan stelah terlepas Naruto pun terkejut ternyata itu adalah seorang putri yang ia cari selama ini dan ia sangat mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat begitu besar tetapi tatapan matanya itu kosong seolah-olah ia tidak berada disitu dan hawa keberadaannya telah terasa aneh bagi Naruto.

Setelah jubahnya itu terlepas sang putri tersenyum dan memerintahkan sang kadal untuk kembali menyerang mereka berdua, dan Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan dan Gaara juga sangat kelelahan. Kemudian orang tersebut mengambil tongkat petir dari mulut sang kadal dan melemparnya kearah mereka berdua dan tiba-tiba saja tombak itu melayang layang dan kemudian terjatuh, Gaara melakukan sesuatu dan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bongkahan batu yang dari bawah tiba-tiba saja menyerah sang putri seolah-olah ada yang menguasainya atau mengendalikannya. Dan sang putri mengeluarkan tameng air berlapis-lapis tanah dan terlihat sangat santai menerima serangan tersebut. Setelah menangkis serangan tersebut pandangannya kemudian teralihkan ternyata Naruto dan Gaara telah melarikan diri.

Setelah melihat mereka telah hilang sang putri tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mulai pergi meninggalkan area tersebut, kemudian keluarlah mereka berdua bersembunyi di bongkahan tanah tersebut. Dan mereka terasa sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, sesaat kemudian sang gadis berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan ia telah menemukan barang bawaan mereka dan kemudian keduanya tersebut jatuh pingsan dan sang gadis itu pun segera mereka membawa mereka dan merwat mereka.

Malam itu Naruto bermimpi yang sangat seram jauh lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi sebelumnya dan ia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi berhenti berteriak-teriak sehingga ia terbangun dengan sendiinya dan ia terlihat sangat pucat dan sangat kebingungan. Ia pun tersadar sudah berada didlam kamar dan iamerasakan tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi ?, badanku terasa sangat sakit sekali", sahut Naruto merintih,

''Kau 2 hari yang lalu bertarung melawan seseorang yang sangat kuat, sehingga kau kalah dan jatuh pingsan,'' jawab sang gadis

''(Sambil membayangkan kejadian waktu itu) oh iya aku melawan seseorang yang kuat bersama Gaara, tunggu, dimana Gaara?,'' sahut Naruto yang khawatir

''Maksudmu orang yang bersamamu itu, ia telah bangun, ia sama sepertimu terluka yang cukup parah sekarang ia sedang berada di depan teras memandang indahnya langit malam, '' sahut sang gadis

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini,'' tanya Naruto mendekati Gaara

''Hmh, kau telah bangun ku kira kau akan mati terkena serangan seperti itu ternyata tidak, kau tau yang kita lawan waktu itu adalah pemegang tato level 12 type light, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu pemilik tato level 12 tersebut, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkannya,, hahahah,'' jawab Gaara sembari tertawa.'

''Apa? level 12 katamu? Bagaimana bisa ia merupakan seorang putri yang aku cari selama ini bagaimana ia bisa mencapai level 12 begitu cepat dan dari mana ia mempunyai kekuatan tato tersebut?

''Oh, dia seorang putri yang kau maksud tadi itu ia merupakan kaki tangan profesor dan selama ini identitasnya tidak diketahui karena konon kabarnya bila ada yang melihat kekuatannya ia akan tewas sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sosoknya selain kita yang selamat melihat kekuatannya yang bisa dibilang kekuatan yang tak terhingga tersebut,'' jawab Gaara

''Kalau begitu adakah cara untuk membebaskannya dari kutukan tato ini? Aku harus membawa pulang tuan putri Sakura kepada sang raja. Aku akan membawanya pulang dan mengalahkannya tanpa harus mengjilangkannya''

''Hahaha kau terlalu naif, kau taukan sesama pemilik tato apabila yang kalah akan menghilang dan ayau tubuhnya yang rusak, bagaimana caramu mengalahkanya tanpa membuatnya menghilang ingat ia level 12 ia tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah apalagi mencoba mengalahkannya tanpa membuatnya menghilang", sahut Gaara tertawa.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengembangkan penawar dari tato tersebut dan alhasil walaupun belum sempurna namun akan berguna suatu saat nanti, dan aku yakin apabila sudah selesaia secara sempurna akan bisa menyelematkan orang yang terkena kutukan tato tersebut", sahut Naruto terlihat meyakinkan.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba sang gadis muncul dengan membawa ramuan yang ia telah kembangkan tersebut dan ia mulai merasa yakin dengan ramuannya out dan ia membawa 2 botol minuman yang warnanya agak berbeda tetapi mempunyai sesuatu yang aneh terlihat secara kasat mata.

Dan ia memberikannya kepada Naruto dan satu lagi kepada Gaara, mereka bersua pun aling memandang dan terbingung melihat ulah gadis itu, dan sang gadis meminta untuk mereka berdua untuk meminumnya, dan alhasil mereka meminumnya dan akhirnya mereka terasa sangat mengantuk dan mereka mulai tertidur

Tbc

Gimana seru gak, Gomen pendek ya, terimakasih dah bersedia membaca dan mereviw fic ini, dan terimakasih ats saran dan kritiknya selama ini, sampai jumpa lagi yak di chapter selanjutnya, heheh .. arigatou xD


	11. mahluk dan ilmuan

Chapter 11

Title : Perjalanan

genre : fantasy, adventure

rate : T aja dah masih bingung

Pairing : Naruhina and other pairing

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

hai kawan ane balik lagi, dalam chapter 11, sepertinya cerita fic ini agak sedikit makan banyak makan chapter so jadi ditunggu aja,yak iya maksih yang udah ngeriviw dan telah memberikan lomentarnya yak, yosh kita lanjut sekarang

previw

Dan sang gadis memberikannya kepada Naruto dan satu lagi kepada Gaara, mereka bersua pun aling memandang dan terbingung melihat ulah gadis itu, dan sang gadis meminta untuk mereka berdua untuk meminumnya, dan alhasil mereka meminumnya dan akhirnya mereka terasa sangat mengantuk dan mereka mulai tertidur

-Perjalanan-

hari itu merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua sang gadis yang memberikan obat tersebut lalu segera pergi entah kemana sekarang tinggalah gara dan naruto yang tidur terlelap dengan wajah yang santainya, namun tidak dengan Naruto ia sepertinya mengalami hal mimpi yang buruk

dalam mimpi naruto

"Dimana aku? apakah ada orang disini, aku sperti orang hilang?, mana Gaara, mana gadis itu, mana hinata , mana yang lainnya, apakah aku akan hidup sendirian disini?", ucap naruto melihat sekelilingnya teramat sangat sepi dan terasa sangat dingin mencekam seolah-olah dunia ini hanya dia seorang

lalu ia berjalan dan terus berjalan, lalu ia berhenti di suatu tempat sperti tempat yang asing baginya ia sperti berada di suatu tempat yang ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya, ia pun berjalan masuk dan membuka pintu. lalu terlihat banyak orang seperti memkai baju profesor

ia pun bersembunyi dan sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu

"hhm, seperyinya kita mulai berhasil mengembangkan penemuan kita utuk kemajuan dunia", ujar sesorang yang memkai sebuah topeng berbentuk spiral

"kalian ingat ini masih tahap uji coba jadi jangan sembarangan kita harus mengujinya dengan kelinci percobaan dan kita lihat reaksinya", ujar seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata

"kalian terlalu naïf, mau berapa lama lagi kita menunggu, kita harus segera mencobanya kesesorang, kita harus mencibanya pada manusia, hhmh,kalau binatang tidak akan baik hasilnya",ujar pria berambut panjang memakai baju samurai

'sudahlah kalian tenang, ini masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan, kita akan membuat sesuatu yang untuk kemaslatan dunia ,kita akan membuat sebuah supplement yang mampu membuat stamina seseorang bertambah kuat dan tahan lama", ujar sesorang dengan ular khas miliknya

Naruto yang bersembunyi mendengarkan hanya berdiam diri dan ia tak berani bangkit dan ia benar-benar, tak tau apa yang terjadi ia sperti dlam sebuah ruangan yang berisi peralatan yang aneh dan spertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang untuk kemaslatan dunia, naruto hany mencoba tersenyum dan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu

lalu scene berpindah mimpi naruto masuh berlanjut

Naruto yang terbangun tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia telah ditempat lain, dan tempatnya berada ditengah hutan yang sangat dalam dan bentuknya sangat aneh seperti ada sebuah ledakan , sehingga seperti ada kawah yang telah menyelimuti hutan tersebut, sekelilingnya ada pepohonan, ia berada jauh dari tempat pertamnya

"sepertinya aku berpindah, tapi bagaiman bisa , aku tak mengerti mengapa bisa demikan", ujar naruto yang masih kebingungan

lalu naruto melihat seseorang mendatangingi tepat ketengah kawah yang dihantam tersebut, terilhat seperti batu yang sangat besar menyelimuti, dan besinar berwarna merah sangat berbahya untuk dilhat dan spertinya ia tak ingi sekali keluar dai situ, seseorang tersebut dengan santainya mendatangi sebuah batu besar tersebut, seolah-olah ada yang memangilnya

"hei, kau siapa?, kau mengapa disana demikian sepertinya kau terkurung?, ujar pria berpakaian ala samurai tersebut

**KAU, TELAH MENEMUKANKU, AKU INGIN MEMBERIKAN PENAWARAN UNTUKMU, KAU BEBASKAN AKU KAU AKAN MENDAPATKANKEKUATANUNTUK MENGUASAI ALAM SEMESTA INI, ATAUPUN TEMPAT PLANET INI**

"hm, sepertinya menarik, apa yang harus ku laukan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu?" ujar pria tersebut

KAU HARUS MENGUMPULKAN SEMBILAN ORANG YANG MAMPU MENGELUARKAN HEWAN YANG ADA DI ALAM KU YA SETELAH TERKUMPUL DAN DI ESTRAK, AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI TEMPAT YANG ANEH INI KAU MENGERTI

"Jadi aku hanya melakukan pemanggilan hewan yang ada di alammu?, aku masih kurang mengerti tapi biarlah akukan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya orang tersebut, tapi bagaiman caranya aku bisa mengeluarkan hewan tersebut", ujar sang pria

**KAU HANYA PERLU MEMASUKAN INI SEBAGIAN DARIKU INI, DAN KAU KAN MAMPU MENGENDALIKAN ALAM, KARAN AKU TERCIPTA DARI ALAM, KAU MENGERTI, INI ADALAH SEBAGIAN KECIL DARI DIRIKU, PERGUNAKANLAH DENGAN BAIK, TAPI INGAT DALM MEMANGIL GHEWAN DALAM ALAM KU SANGAT SULIT PASTIKANLAH KALAU ORANG TERSEBUT MAMPU, JIKALAU ORANG TERSEBUT TIDAK KUAT TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL**

'HAHA, sepertinya menarik aku akan mencobanya, hahah aku puny ide akan kucuri penemuan itui dan aku akan gabungkan dengan bagian mahluk ini, akan menjadi kekuatan yang sangat luar buiasa nantinya hahahah', ucap pria tersebutdalam hatinya

"Hai, kau mahkluk ane, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, siapa namamu ?", ujar pria tersebut menanyakan pada bola yang besar tersebut

**NAMAKU ADALAH…**

tiba-tiba naruto bangun dari mimpinya, ia terlihat pucat, lalu ia merasa sedikit kesal karena ia bangun terlalu cepat, ia merasa kalau dirinya sedikit lagi mebngetahui rahasia dari tato tersebut, ia seperti orang yang frutasi dan ia menjambak rambutnya, dan berteriak tidak karuan

" hai kau kenapa kau spertinya bermimpi buruk" ujar cowo berambut merah marun tersebut

" Hai, kau Gaara aku bermimpi yang aneh seolaholah itunyata dan sepertinya aku mulai mengatahui sedikit akan rahasia dibalik kekuatan tato tersebut" ucap naruto entah mengapa seperti tersenyum penuh kemenangan

gara yang melihat tersebut hanya mendengus kesal tetapi ia juga penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada diri naruto, seolah olah dirinya telah terhubung dengan mimpi tersebut dan tak ada yang mengerti mengapa demikian

"kalian sedang apa?, kau sudah bangun naruto gaara", ucap sang gadis sembari membawa makanan

"ah, kau sepertinya kau membawa makanan kebetulan sekali aku dangat lapar", ucap Naruto yang nyengir yak karuan

Gaara hanya terdiam dan ia hanya memperhatikan gelagat sang gadis entah mengapa ia menearuh kecurigaan pada gadis tersebut, ia measa ada yang aneh pada gadis tersebut ia menyimpan suatu rahasi yang bisa dibilah sesuatu yang sulit diterka, namun Gaara dengan kemampuannya dalam mencari informasi akan mengerahkan anggotanya mencari tahu gadis tersebut, sang gadis hanya tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikirkannya

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dan Gaara ikut makan juga ternyata ia terlau berfikiran yang negative pada cewe tersebut entah kenapa Naruto senang dan ia seperti mempunyai Teman yang baru dan ini pertama kalinya ia berkumpul dengan teman

" hai naruto kenapa kau tadi teriakgak jelas begitu/", ujar gadis tersebut

"oh aku bermimpi tentang seseorang d suatu tempt, banyak peralatan yang tak kukenal, ada 4 orang pria yang merencanakan sesuatu, dan juga aku bermimpi tentang mahluk yang ada didalam sebuah sangklar yang besar berbentuk bpla dan didalamnya seperti ada seekor mahluk yang tak jelas tetapi dari suaranya sepertinya sangat menyeramkan", ucap naruto

kemudian naruto menceritakan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya, dan ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bermimpi demikan seolah-olah itu kejadian yang nyatta, namun ia menanggapinya dengan tidak begitu serius, namun berbeda dengan gadi tersebut seolah olah ia mengerti akan sesuatu ia terlihat pucat dan kemudian ia menjatuhkan makanannya dari sendoknya, ia seperti terlihat kaget dan syok, Naruto dan gaara terlihat aneh pada gadis tersbut

" Bisa kau jelaskan bagaiman rupa orang-orang tersebut/", Tanya gadis itu menatap lekat naruto

"HMM, baiklah, mereka ada 4 orang dan aku tidak terlalu mengenalinya dan aku tak mengetahuinya, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karena kau sedang bersembunyi, yang aku tau yang pertama pria yang bertopeng spiral, kemudian yang kedua prua yang memakai kacamata beambut putih, kemudian yang ketiga pria berambut panjang dan memkai anting dan membawa ular, dan yang terakhir pria berambut panjang dengan memakai jubah atau pakaian samurai", ujar naruto santai

"apaa, pria dengan dengan memkai baju seperti samurai, dia adalah. adalah, adalah….

", ujar gadis itu sperti melihat hantu

Naruto dan Gaara memberhentikan aksi makan mereka dan mulai menatap lekat gasi itu dalam-dalam, dan terasa sangat menegangkan kala itu, mereka berdua penasaran apa yang diucapkan pleh gadis tersbeut dan mereka menunggu jawabannya dari gadis itu, sang gadis terlihat menunduk ia berusaha menenangkan hatinya

'hei, kau kenapa?, bicaralah jangan membuat kami penasaran', ucap naruto

"Sepertinya kau mengenali dari ke 4 orang tersebut, benarkan/", ujar Gaara

dor, tepat sekai ucapan Gaara, gadis itu langsung menatap lekat sang gara tersebut dan mulai, menatap horror gaara, ucapannya pas n tepat sasaran, lalu ia mengela napas dan

' pria yang memakai pakaian perang ia adalah ayahku", uacap sang gadis

keheningan, menyerta merta d sana, semua terdiam dan tidak ada uang berbicara setelah sang gadis menyatakan apa yang dipendamnya selama ini, entah mengapa seperti dunia ini berputar dan berhenti dsuatu titik, mereka berdua lalu saling berpandangan

"APA?, jadi ia ayahmu, aku tak percaya bagaiman mungkin kau tak ada miripny dengan dia, rambutmu saja berwarna biru, kau bagaimana si, kau mau membohongi kami ya?", ucap naruto menggebu-gebu mencairkan suasana

"Dia ayah angkatku, ia yang menyelamatkanku dari sebuah kecelakaan waktuitu aku masih sangat muda dan masih sangat kecil, kemudian ia mengangkatju sebagai anak, walaupun ia begitu terlihat sombong dan penuh dengan ambisi, tapi ia sangat baik padaku, hingg suatu ketika, ia pergi katanya untuk berkumpul dengan kawannya yang sama-sama professor, katanya ingin membuat suatu yang menarik, walaupun ia professor, dan sanagt ahli dalam kimia dan fiska, namun ia sangat menyukai pakain samurai, dan aku yakin dia adalah ayahku dia adalah orangnya", ujar gadis tersebut

"dengan kata lain, kau adalah anak dari seorang ilmuan yang mengkombinasikan penelitian dengan mahluk itu, mungkin bila kita ktempat penelitian tersebut kita dapat menemukan petunjuk", jadi kau tau dimana tempatnya berada', ujar gaara

"aku tak tahu persis tempatnya, katanya ia pergi kedaerah yang bernamakan hutan terlarang disuatu pulau, dan katanya tempat tersebut sangat angker, mereka berempat sengaja membuatnya disitu supaya tidak ada orang yang mngganggu,", ujar gadis tersebut

"mungkin bila aku kesana aku akan ingat tempatnya penelitian tersebut, karean aku masih ingat samar-samar", ujar naruto

" Baiklah besok kita akan berangkat kesana, kita akan mencari bukti, atau petunjuk disana, oh iya siapa namamu', ucap Gaar yang bertnaya kepada gadis tersebut

"namaku adalah konan, salam kenal yak",ucap gadis itu tersenyum

akhirnya setelah rencana dibuat dan kemudian memngumpulkan bahan makanan akhirnya mereka bertiga bersiap untuk pergi ke kota hutan, yang ada disana hutan terlarang, konon katanya disana jarang ada manusia namun banyak yang mengatakan itu merupakan sarang iblis yang sangat jahat, sehingga, pulau tersebut dikenal dengan hutan terlarang, mereka akan berangkat esokn hari

keesokan harinya

merka yang bersiap untuk berangakat, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang mengampri dan memberikan jubanya dan pedang milik naruto, naruto yang tersenyum kemudian memberikan sbuah kenang2, ia kemudian, membuat seperti bola air, yang padat berbentuk bulat, namun agak padat keuidan ia memberikan bola air itu kepada anak kecil tersebut, lalu anak kecil terlihat senang kemudian lalu pergi

"seprtinya pengendalian airmu mulai lumayan, kau yang bertato 6 sekarang ya, ", ujar Gaara

"maaf, kawan aku melatihnya dan akhirnya aku mencapai level 8 dan sama spertimu aku menguasai 3 elemen'', ujar naruto bangga

"menurutmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin, kau ihat sekarang aku telah level 10, kau masih jauh dbawahku", ucap Gaara

naruto yang terlihat kesal lalu mulai berjalan ya mereka menuju kekapal untuk melakukan perjalanan mereka, konan yang sedari tadi menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya menggeleng saja dan kemudian berjalan mengikiti mereka , Nampak sesosok bayangan hitam memakai tudung sedang memperhatikan mereka tanpa mereka sadari, siapakah orang itu?

To be continued

akhirnya selsai juga yak chapter ini, di chapter ini mulai terungkap kan?, yaya, terimaksih yang dah mau baca dan meriviw, jangan lupa d riviw yak , gomen kalo pendek n alurnya jalan ceritanya yang aneh..hehehe,, ampai jumpa lagi d chapter mendatang yak,, ariagatou XD


End file.
